Big Brother Cullen Style!
by Nosuchthingashappilyeverafter
Summary: Uh oh!The Cullen let Alice watch Big Brother!Now Carlisle is Julie Chen, the wolves and the vampires are competing for food,and Emmett's dressed like Hannah Montana?What's the secret of her past Bella's struggling to cover?Who will win Big Brother Cullen?
1. The intro

**A/N: Thanks for coming! Please read the bottom A/N. It's a bit OOC, but, whatever, right?**

I walked into the Cullen house after a hearty dinner with Charlie, and found them all in the living room, discussing something. Edward turned and smiled a brilliant crooked smile, coming toward me to grasp my hand lightly.

"Alice has an announcement." He said, amused. I was instantly curious. The pixie had a file folder filled with papers, and was grinning widely.

"She's here! Let's start!" Emmett whined. The grin dropped off her face and she became serious. Now I was worried.

"Everyone here has seen the show Big Brother before, correct?" She asked, knowing the answer. I nodded. I tuned in every time.

There was a collection of people, from all over the USA, and they got stuck in this big house, with cameras all over, for three months. Every week they participated in competitions, for different purposes. There was a head of household competition, which determined, well, the head of the house. This person puts two people up on the "chopping block" This means they have a chance of getting evicted. There's a food competition, where they compete against each other to see who eats food for the week, and who eats slop, a weird and unappetizing concoction. Then a veto competition, where you battle for the right to take one of the two people on the chopping block off. Then the eviction, where the rest of the people vote as to who gets kicked out of the house. This repeats until there are two people left, and then the evicted house guests choose who wins the game. There's also a "diary room" where it's like a video diary. Home viewers can get the 24/7 cam, and watch the house guests whenever they want.

Alice snapped me out of my daze.

"Well, I had an idea. Let's make a Cullen version!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"There's just the small matter of a house, and cameras, and..." I trailed off when I realized everyone was looking at me funnily. "What?"

"We're the Cullens," Jasper explained, rolling his eyes. "Obviously that's been taken care of." That made sense.

"Bella gets her own human-friendly competitions." Edward demanded, staring Alice down.

"Of course!" She said, smiling. "And for the food competitions, we compete for distance and time limits on hunting. Instead of slop, it's human food. For Bella it's normal slop. And instead of hunting rights, she wins human food. See how it works?" She explained. We all nodded. This might actually be cool.

"We need a host and stuff, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, I need to be able to work, so I'll make up competitions and be the host on the side." Carlisle informed us. I nodded slowly.

"Well, we need to get moving!" Esme declared. Everyone picked up suitcases I hadn't noticed. Alice handed Edward a suitcase that she explained to be mine. I grabbed Edward's ipod on the way out, tucking it securely into my pocket. Let the fun begin.

An hour later we reached a huge fence.

"What do you need a fence for?" I asked, trying to see the end. I couldn't.

"Hunting boundaries." Alice chirped from the back. I nodded. We entered the gate, while Carlisle got out of the car and ran up to a station. He pressed a button, and waved as the gates opened and we moved through. We approached a large house, and Edward pulled over.

"Home sweet home..." He muttered, wrinkling his nose. I giggled. We lined up on the steps as a big t.v was lowered from somewhere, and Carlisle's face appeared.

"Hello,and welcome house guests to Big Brother, Cullen style. Our motto is not expect the unexpected, rather beware the unexpected." I laughed and Alice glared at me, shutting me up. "As I call your name, you may enter the house and claim your bedroom. Alice, Jasper, Emmett. You may enter the Big Brother house." The three named spun and ran up the steps, rushing inside. "Rosalie, Esme, Edward."

"I'll save you the comfiest bed." Edward whispered to me before going in.

"And last but not least, Bella." I turned and ran up the steps. I opened the door, revealing a magnificent hallway, with glistening lights along the side. I ran to the door at the end, which opened into a large, open space. There was a sitting room in one area with a part-wall that held a t.v, a kitchenette in the corner, with a table that looked strangely like the real Big Brother table, complete with a lazy Susan in the middle. Then there were six doors set in the back wall. Edward stood firmly in front of one, and I rushed to it.

"Hey love. Found the best one." He smiled at me. I pushed into the room, and gasped. It was beautiful. There were two single beds against the left wall, and a dresser at the side. There was a door in the right wall, probably toward the bathroom. And in the back wall was a double glass sliding door, with curtains over it. I rushed toward it, shoving the curtain back. The view looked over miles of forest, mountains in the distance, a valley...it was a dream come true. I turned to smile at Edward. A voice sounded from a speaker.

"Would the house guests please come to the living room?" It was Carlisle. We ran into the living room, choosing chairs. The t.v came alive, Carlisle's face appearing.

"I see you have all gotten settled. It's time to mix things up a bit. As in, we didn't think seven people was enough house guests. Please welcome, the pack!" We watched in dismay as Jacob, Embry, Paul, Quil, Leah and Seth walked through the door. "Everyone else is busy at La push. Let's start the first HOH competition, shall we?"

**-Meanwhile, at the REAL Big Brother house..(BB 10)-**

Jerry walked into the house, and stopped short.

"Uhh, guys?" Everyone filed in. They gaped at the spot where their table used to be.

"Hey, there's a note!" Dan pointed.

_Dear BB 10 cast,_

_ Sorry I had to take the table! Hope you'll forgive me! I'm a big fan!_

_ Alice Cullen_

"Who the hell is Alice?"

**A/N: Welcome, welcome. Take a seat for my huge a/n... I have a few things to say. Lets see...**

**1. If you've never watched Big Brother, you need to or this will be a little confusing at first. I tried to explain, but... blah.**

**2. Reviews are useful. The more you review, the faster I write, and also suggest competitions! **

**3. Each chapter will contain what one episode would. i.e, Week one three chapters. Chapter one is food comp and nominations, then veto on the next chap, and evictions and HOH comp. in last one. **

**4.I am most defiantly making it up as I go along, therefor if Bella leaves, it'll switch P.O.V**

**5. The wolves are there because I feel evil. They are under the same food rules as Bella.**

**6. Thanks so much for reading! The next chap will be up soon!**

**7. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR BIG BROTHER, AND I DO NOT THINK CARLISLE WOULD MAKE A GOOD JULIE CHEN! **


	2. Who's the new HOH?

We stared at the t.v where Carlisle was flipping through a folder.

"Hurry it up!"Jake shouted irritably.Carlisle glanced up with a glare.

"Okay, well time for the HOH competition!" Carlisle declared, clearly flustered. We all got up and walked out a set of double doors. We all gasped and or cringed at the sight. There were three high platfors, on which MIke, Jessica, and Lauren were standing on. Mike had a sheet of paper which he read off of.

"Welcome, houseguests. We decided to crash this party!" He sneered at Edward, who tensed up beside me.

"You mean you're houseguests??" Emmett roared. Mike nodded, taken aback.

"There goes my advantage..." Emmett muttered. I giggled. This definatly evened the playing feild quite a bit. The wolves and the vampires couldn't do anything that suggested they weren't humans. And that would also mean they'd be gunning to get them out soon, to take their advantage back. I was safe for at least three weeks.

" Today we will be making milkshakes! Everybody, please choose a platform." Milkshakes? Come on. We all walked over. Edward and I chose the same one, and he inconspicuously wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping me safe. I hate to say it, but it would be simple to minipulate him. This was only a game, after all.

"Now, time to shake this up a bit!" The platforms started to rise into the air. Once they were at least ten metres up, they started to shake violently. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me. I wasn't even slightly shaken, but MIke looked like he was about to fall.

" What's a milkshake without...ice cream??" Mike stared at the paper, and the tempeture dropped at least fifty degrees. I felt myself being passed from Edward to Jacob. Now I was toasty warm, and still not affected by the shaking.

"And last but in no way least, the milk!" Mike covered his head. NO one protected me from this one. Some liquid (that was anything but milk) pored onto our heads. Mike slipped off and fell headfirst into the cushin below.

"Mike's out!" Emmett rejoiced. He hopped up in the air, and came crashing down, snapping the platform, which knocked out all of the wolves except Jake, Lauren, Jessica, Jasper, and of course Emmett. A lot of people chose the middle platform...Our platform was just Edward, Jake and me. Then on the other one was Rosalie, Esme, and Alice. Edward turned and growled at Jacob.

"You wouldn't!" He snarled, stalking toward us.

"Oh I would!" Jacob sneered, and shoved me off the edge. I fell with a thump, and rolled off the mat.

"Ouch." I muttered, going to sit with the others that had gotten knocked out. I glanced up at the platforms, and quickly tried to distract my classmates. Edward was crouched, growling, and Jacob was shuttering. They seemed to be talking it out, but I didn't want to take chances.

"Hey Mike! So, how'd Alice persuade you to come here?" I asked him, my eyes flickering to Edward and Jake, who were now calm, somewhat. Edward was whispering in Jacobs ear, and I saw Alice straining to hear.

"Well, they said I got to see you in a bikini..." Mike told me, embarassed. I blinked, then edged away from him. I saw Edward nod, and back up, turning to face me. He smiled. I was so caught up in his brilliant smile that I didn't notice Jake sneaking up behind him, shoving him off. He managed to land on his feet, then he ran over to meet me.

"I am so sorry about him, love." He whispered in my ear. I glanced up to see the platforms were still shaking, but now they were shaking much harder, probably because all the humans were off. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were making a deal from the looks of it.

"What are they planning?" I muttered as quietly as I could. Edward laughed.

"Rose will seduce Jacob into getting off, then Esme and Rose will jump, giving Alice the win." He muttered. Sure enough, Rosalie was now working her way to the edge. I had to strain to hear.

"Hey, Jacob! Hot stuff!" She shouted, and I giggled. Jacob turned to face her irritably.

"What is it, Blondie?" He grumbled. She laughed.

"Oh, just wanted to tell you how I just adore puppies." She winked, and struted back towards Alice. Jacob, shocked and dumbfounded, fell backwords off the edge. Rosalie high fived Alice and Esme before jumping herself, followed by Esme. Alice pumped her arms in victory. A key fell from out of nowhere, knocking me in the head, and a voice came on the loudspeakers.

"Congrats to Alice, our new HOH! You have till tommorrow at noon to decide on nominations. I'm off to the hospital, but the cameras are rolling, and we have our top notch staff." I looked at Edward.

"Emily, Sam's wife, Billy, and Kim, Embry's girlfriend. They all...know." He explained. I sighed. We started walking back into the house. Alice ran to the biggest door, which was, of course, the HOH room. I finally noticed the staircase in the corner, and saw MIke, Jess and Lauren run up them, most likely to thier rooms. I found the bathroom and went to take my human minute. Even though in the many stalls some vampires and a wolf were taking their minutes too. There was a girls bathroom and a boys bathroom. When Alice does something, she goes all out. I went back into my room, and found the beds pushed together, Edward on one, so I could have the whole bed to myself, but still lay with him. I grinned, flicked off the light, and went to lay down.

"So, how was the first day?" He asked. He had obviously taken a shower. He was no longer covered in "milk". That stuff must have had oil in it, because it was near impossible to get off.

"Alice and her crazy mind." I responded, shaking my head.

"I know. Now we have to talk stratagy." I forced myself to focus despite his hand stroking my back.

"Okay...but what if the others hear?" I asked, worried.

"They won't. Alice and Jasper are...y'know, having their time, and Rose and Emmett are outside swimming in the pool." Eww. And I hadn't seen a pool...

"The wolves?" I wondered.

"Asleep." He said, smiling. "So you and I are in an alliance I assume, correct?" I nodded. "Well, the mutt and I disscused it too. You and I are very likely, so whatever, but an alliance with Jake is totally unreasonable. So we need you to number one, get in a fake fight with me, even discuss putting me up with Alice, and two, act seriously worried when Jacob and I fight. Sound good?" I smiled. This would work easily to our advantage.

"Yep. Should I "join" an alliance with Alice then?" I proposed. He shrugged.

"As long as every choice you make is split second." I was drifting as he spoke, and he must have noticed.

"Night, Bella."

**A/N: Next episode is nominations, and food competition. It'll also be longer...**


	3. The war begins!

I woke to bright sunlight filtering in the window. Edward had his eyes closed, and must have been listening to his ipod. Wait...how'd he get it from my...oooh... it was on. I needed to come up with the perfect prank...I closed my eyes so I could plot without him realizing it. There were a lot of possibilities. I could scare him, which wasn't quite possible. Wait! It was! I would need to have a chat with Jasper but... I groggily sat up, and yawned hugely. Edward shut off his ipod.

"Morning, love." He greeted me. I groaned, plopping back down into the pillow.

"Tired. Day came too early." I grumbled, though I was totally wide awake. He chuckled

" Everyone else is up." He told me. I just glared at him, then my stomach betrayed me with a growl. I glared at it.

"Shut up." I commanded. It growled in response. Edward laughed.

"Breakfast time. For the human!" He corrected his sentance before I could comment. He picked me up, and carried me out and to the kitchen, where Mike, Lauren and Jessica were eating.

"Morning Bells!" Mike said, looking up.

"Her name is Bella..." Edward growled. I laughed. Edward sat me down on a stool, and sat beside me.

"Cereal!" I declared, grabbing the Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "Do you know why we love Cinnomon Toast Crunch?" I demanded of Edward.

"I have to say I'm at a loss." He smiled.

"Cause it's the taste you can see!" Jessica, Mike and I told him at the same time. He laughed at that. I poured myself a bowl.

"Hey, Edward, arn't you going to have anything?" Lauren asked, sliding closer to him. He looked at her strangely.

"No, I'm not hungry." Ooh, payback time.

"Come to think of it, you're never hungry. You're a growing boy! Here, have some cereal!" I pushed my bowl toward him, smirking. He sent me a meaningfull look.

"No, I'm not hungry right now Bella. Thanks anyway!" He smiled, and I frowned.

"Somethings up, Ed. You don't eat, your family doesn't eat...huh." He squeezed my hand under the table.

"Well, our eating scheduale is off." He sent me a 'please just drop it' look.

"And last night did you sleep at all? I went to sleep earlier than you, and you were awake when I got up." I crossed my arms.

"Y'know, I think I'll have a little cereal." He said crossly, finally cluing in that I wasn't having a memory lapse.

"Here, I'll pour it." I said, smiling helpfully. He glared.

"That's quite enough, Bella." I just kept pouring until the bowl was full.

"Eat it all up now." I instructed, grinning. Alice was snickering with Esme in the living room. After we ate, Edward grabbed my hand and lugged me into our room.

"What the hell, Bella!" His black glare was boring into me, but I didn't flinch.

"You foiled my other prank." I pouted.

" Fine. But when I'm chuking up the cereal in the middle of the food competition, it's you who has to deal with it." After a killer glare, he stalked out the door. Alice crept in after he left.

"You are most definatly a Cullen." She snickered. "But he gave up too easily. Maybe 'cuz you're Bella, but..." She trailed off. "Be on the lookout." And with that she turned to leave. I decided to have my human minute. If this was going to turn into a prank war as well as a game show, so be it. I wouldn't give up. I climbed in the shower, and turned it on. Red liquid poured onto me. I jumped out in fright. It wasn't blood, because I wasn't fainting. I switch the water off, and pulled off the shower head. Kool-aid powder. Shoulda guessed. Fine. Two could play at that game. I quickly washed out the red, and walked out into the kitchen in a towel. Edward and Mike were chatting at the table.

"Hey Mike, I can't reach my back. Would you help me put on some sunscreen?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. Edward's jaw dropped, and Mike sprung up.

"Sure thing!" So I suffered through Mike slabbing sunsreen on for longer than I thought possible. At least I got back at Edward. I layed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He came in and closed the door.

"If we keep up this war, Emmett will join and you'll get hurt." He threatened, and pulled me up to sit on his lap.

"Admit I win." I had no intention of stopping, but I'd like to catch him off gaurd.

"Bella, you win. You are the master of pranking, and you have beaten me totally." He declared playfully, kissing my neck. I smiled.

"Mmkay."

"The fight, let's do it now." He whispered very softly in my ear. I nodded.

"Edward?" I asked loudly.

"Yes?" He smirked.

"Can I go rock climbing?" I pouted. I had heard Emmett announce he was going earlier. Edward laughed.

"No. No way." He smiled, and I pretended to pout.

"You never let me do anything!" I pretty much shouted. "Jacob would!" Edward was repressing a smile.

"Then go marry him!" Wow, Edward really sounded convincingly mad. I shuffled in my bag as I spoke.

"Maybe I will!" I found my eye drops, the ones that stung my eyes and made me cry. I quickly dropped them into my eyes.

"Fine! Go then!" Tears streaming down my cheeks now, I shouted at him, still smiling.

"Fine!" And with that I stalked out. I heard a crash, and an 'ugg!', and stalked off toward Alice's room, feining anger.

"Edward and you had a fight?" Alice asked when I came in, not looking up from the nails she was painting. I plopped down in a chair.

" Put him up! Get him out!" I shouted at her. She smiled.

"I'm putting Mike and Lauren up, dear." She said. "I want to show our... talents." I shook my head.

"Put him up! Him and me so he'll go out!" I shouted. She shook her head.

"The pawn always ends up going home, Bella. I don't want you to leave." She blew on her nails now.

"Then..." I found a peice of paper.

_Alliance? You and me?_

I wrote. She swiped the pencil.

Okay! You, me, Esme and Rose. The girls all sticking together. 

She smiled, and I nodded, wiping my tears.

"Now Bells, go wash the eyedrops out of your eyes before they get infected."

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. I just wanted to put this up. I swear next chapter is nominations and food comp! Don't kill me!! Baisically the last line meant she knew they were faking.**


	4. Hannah no likey!

I stared at Alice, wide eyed.

"Like my nails?" She asked happily, showing me the sparkly blue that her nails were now. I nodded, dumbstruck.

"You knew..." I breathed.

"What? Oh, that you were faking? Yep." She smiled. "I'm a psychic. But I also know you'd be a loyal partner in this game." I nodded slowly, and got up to leave. I went back down to our room, where Edward was sitting on the bed.

"She caught us." I said, shaking my head. I didn't tell him about my new alliance. I knew the HOH room was soundproofed, which is why Alice and Jasper could...y'know, last night. He nodded.

"Very good acting, anyway." He shrugged.

"Attention, time for the food compitition! Could all the houseguests please gather in the living room?"  
Edward and I got up, and chose seats beside each other. The t.v screen burst to life, with Carlisle's face, just quickly yanking off his surgical mask. I noticed a spot of blood on it... Alice came out, dressed in a cooking apron. It was blue and frilly, totally Alice-style. She held a sheet of paper, simalar to the one Mike was holding in the HOH compitition.

"It's tiiiime, for the food compitition!" She shouted, over pepped.

"Yipee." Jacob said, expression deadpan. I giggled, and once again recieved Alice's glare.

"Here's a box." She held up a box.

"I thought it was a pankcake!" Emmett shouted. She glared him down.

"As I was saying, I'm gonna hold this box above your heads, and you'll pick a random costume. Ta da!! Bella goes first before Edward rapes her." I could feel Edward's glare, even though my back was turned to him. I got up anyway, and stuck my hand in the box. I yanked out the closest swatch of fabric I felt. It was a plain white apron, with bagels in random spots. **(A/N: See what I did there??Huh huh, do ya??) **I tied it on proudly anyway.

"Next is Emmett. Cause he's gonna squish Mike soon..." Emmett pulled out a pink Hannah Montana apron.

"Oooh I gots the best thing to match!" He squeeled, running off. We stared after him, and he came out fully decked out in Hannah-wear. The clothes, the wig...everything. Even the makeup. And a microphone.

"Life's what you maaaaaake it! So let's make it roooooock!" He sung in a terribly high and off key voice. When he noticed no one was clapping after his mindblowing (or eardrum blowing) song, he took a seat.

"O-okay then, Mike please!" Mike picked out an apron that was pink with polka dots. Edward laughed.

"Edward." He gasped in dismay when he pulled out an apron identical to Mikes. So it went, until the teams were like this.

Me and Lauren, with our awesome tastic bagel aprons.

Mike and Edward, with the pink and polka dots

Jessica and Jasper, with Superman apron. (Unlike Emmett, he didn't Sally with him.)

Jake and Leah, with purple flowers

Quil and Alice, obviously with the frilly blue ones.

Embry and Rosalie, with a totally hippy tye dye apron with smiley faces covering it.

Paul and Emmett, with the Hannah Montana ones. (Paul got the honor of wearing a princess crown, because it was Miley's sweet sixteen in disneyland, therefor making her a princess)

Seth and Esme, with random expressions all over.

We stalked outside, where there were eight tables, with a line of four covered dishes. Our names were on the tables, so we knew which ones to go to. The pots were also labeled. This didn't look too good...

"Today we spin the wheel of decisions." The wheel had our team names on it. Alice must have seen the outomes. She spun it.

"Mike and Edward! You each need to find a dish with your name on it!" Edward found one, sniffed the air, and cringed.

"Uh oh..." I muttered.

"Open and eat as fast as you can in three...two...one...GO!" They yanked off the lids. Mike had a bowl filled with blood, and Edward had chocolate. My jaw dropped. That was so unfair...

"Oh come on Alice!" He complained. "Where did you get the blood?"

"There are shops where you can buy the stuff, Ed! All totally human donated blood!" Alice grinned, and Edward knoked his head on the table, causing it to crack. He covered it before anyone else noticed.

"That's unfair! Edward gets chocolate!" Lauren hissed in my ear.

"He doesn't like chocolate." I said matter of factly. Hey, it was the truth! Mike drank the blood, well he pretended to. I say a flash of red at his feet from then on. Edward managed to choke down the chocolate. Alice once again spun the wheel. It landed on Emmett. He ripped the lid off to reveal pencil shavings. He piled them into his mouth.

"These arn't half bad! What are they, potato chips?" He asked Alice. She shook her head.

"Pencil shavings." He promptly spit them out.

"HANNAH NO LIKEY!" He shouted, waggling his finger. Paul opened his to reveal worms soaked in sauce. He choked them down, while Emmett was on the floor dry sobbing.

"Hannah no eat shaved pencils! I DIDN'T KNOW PENCILS HAD LEGS, OR LEG HAIR THAT NEEDED TO BE SHAVED FOR THAT MATTER! WHAT, DID YOU GO AROUND ASKING FOR DONATIONS?? "Oh, hello, you are a hairy pencil! Gimme your leg hair so we can trick Emmy-poo!" La doo dee da da!!" I was about to correct him, I really was. It was just a little too funny. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Emmett is out! Slop!" She snickered. Paul smaked Emmett upside the head.

"Nice going, idiot." He grumbled. Emmett gasped.

"My name is not Idiot! I am Miley Montana! AND I GOT BOOBIESSSS!!" That time Rosalie slapped him. The wheel was spun again. My turn. I opened mine to find a dead mouse.

"Eww!" I shouted. Edward was at Alice's side in a flash, grabbing her shirt collar, and raised her high.

"No. Way. She. Will. Not. Eat. A. Dead. Mouse." He growled. Jasper yanked him away.

"Hands off, dude." He said darkly.

"Sorry Eddy." Alice smiled. I glared at the sickening thing. Guess I had to get it over with. I took it by the tail and dropped into my mouth. EW! I choked it down. Lauren opened hers to reveal broccoli.

"Ew! I will not eat that!" Lauren screeched.

"Oh come on! I just ate a dead mouse!" I shouted back. In reply she dumped it on the ground and stomped on it.

"Slop!" Alice cried. Edward was back towering in front of her.

"Excuse me?" He growled.

"Your lovey dovey babycakes is on slop." She taunted. Edward shoved her.

"Edward! It's okay! I'll deal!" I insisted to him. He stalked back to his table. The wheel was spun. Jacob and Leah. Jacob had dog hair.

"What kind of sick mind do you people have??" I just noticed the fact Embry's head was shaved. Jake shrugged and ate it anyway.

"Yum, I think I might look into getting that stuff on a daily baisis." He smirked. Leah opened her dish to reveal lima bean baby food.

"I love this stuff!" She grabbed it and almost swallowed the container. Everyone was staring at her.

"What? We all at it once!" Jacob smirked.

"Oh yeah, leeches lost, werewolves rule, we beat those vampires good, uh huh, go us!" He hopped around in a little circle. Mike stared at him.

"Uh, what??"

"Oh, um, our team names! We're the werewolves." He smiled brightly. Mike nodded.

"Because you almost revealed everything, plus you're just an ego maniac jerk, SLOP!" Alice declared, and Jacob fainted. And so it went. By the end, My team, Eddy's team (Mike was found out), Jake's team and Emmett's team all had slop.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Alice screamed, and threw the plate of mac and cheese she had been trying to shove in Quil's mouth. Something pulled me down under the table.

"Edward!" I gasped. I hadn't seen him coming.

"I'm sorry, love." He said. "You ate a mouse, and that idiot refused to eat broccoli!" He shook his head. I reached quickly up and found a bowl of pudding.

"I love you Edward." I said innocently.

"Well I lo-" I slammed it in his face. He glared.

"Oh it's on." Faster than I thought possible, I was covered in what I could only hope was spagetti sauce.

After the food fight, we all had showers. As I came out to have diner, I heard an increadibly girly scream.

"Oh my god! I just saw a huge wolf! Somethings up...what's going on?"

**A/N: Dangit, not much of a cliffy but whatevs. Well, I am proud (I think) to say Chicken wing and Bumble Bre helped. (Notes galore people. Inside joke.) We literally wrote it at two a.m, so the Emmett thing was a resault of sleep deprivation and slushies... Well, hasta la pasta! Review and you get a luverly new Edward barbie. YAY! **


	5. Nick Jonas is hot

"I think you're seeing things..." I shook my head at Mike, who had spoken. He glared at me.

"I am not! It was big!" He stomped. I rolled my eyes.

"What color was it?" I asked.

"Chocolate brown." He answered promptly.

"Then it must have been a bear." Mike shook his head. I rolled my eyes again, and stalked off. I had pranks to pull. I went into Alice's room where she and Jasper were reading. They looked up as I came in.

"I need a favor." I told them.

"Depends on what." Jasper qualified warily.

"I'm pranking Edward and you need to help." He cringed.

"Come on. Prank the mind reader? Get real." He rolled his eyes.

"That's why Alice can keep him busy." She nodded, smiling wickedly.

"The stuff you have in mind will work. Now, for the moment, you guys gotta leave. I'm doing the nomination box thing." So Jasper and I left.

"Would Bella and Edward please report to the diary room, please?" Carlisle's voice boomed. When I got there, Edward was already punching in the code. The door opened seamlessly. We sat on the over stuffed couch, facing a t.v.. Carlisle appeared.

"Okay... Hello Edward, and Bella. Could you answer these questions to the camera... 'Has the game put a strain on your relashionship', 'What were you thinking when you walked outside to the food competition' and 'What do you think of...the Jonas Brothers?'" He frowned at the paper.

"Alice." Edward smirked, and Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well I've gotta go to the hospital." The t.v lowered into the floor and was replaced by a camera.

"Well, I think our relashionship is doing just fine." Edward smiled into the camera.

"What are you trying to do, give the viewers a heart attack?" I criticized. I had heard everyone who knew about our... mythical state would be veiwing.

"Well how do you think we're doing?" He asked me, golden eyes blazing.

"Perfetly." I breathed. He snickered.

"I'm dazzling her." He explained to the camera. I snapped out of it.

"Are not!" I argued.

"Well, as we walked outside I was thinking 'Oh crap, Alice is behind this.'" Edward moved onto the next question. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought 'Lauren is going to wreck this for me.' And I was right." Edward smiled.

"And I think The Jonas Brothers are compleatly overrated. They have way to much fame, not enough talent." I smiled. Time for round two.

"Well I think not only do they rule, but Nick Jonas is the hottest being to set foot on this earth." I smiled innocently. Edward glared.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yup." I got up. "And we're done here. C'mon, I want something to eat." We got up and left. Once we were outside, I was sure I'd get the heat from Edward. But I didn't. He was planning something.

"Time for the nomination ceramony!!" Alice danced by with the nomination box, which again looked extreamly familiar.

"Do you know who she put up?" I asked Edward. He shook his head, grimacing.

"She's singing Year 3000 by the Jonas Brothers you love so much." He elbowed me lightly. I giggled and took my seat.

"Okay, this is the nominations, yada yada, we all know the rules and stuff. So I'll start." Alice spoke quickly, and pulled out the first key."Rosalie, you are safe." The box was passed to Rose.

"Esme, you are safe."

"Jacob, you are safe."

"Leah, you are safe." And so it went. Edward passed the box to me. I twisted the key. There were only three people left. Mike, Lauren, and Jasper. I pulled out the key and gasped.

"And the last person safe is...Lauren." I dropped her key, and it clattered to the ground. Jaspers eyes were wide, staring blankly at his wife. Her face was somber.

"I have put up you, Mike, and you, Jasper. I feel you are the proper choices at this point. Thanks, and this veto meeting is adjorned." Edward pulled me up.

"Alice wants to see you." He whispered to me. I nodded and rushed to the HOH room. Alice was already there.

"What in the world, Alice?" Jasper slammed the door behind him. I sat down, looking at my feet.

"Sorry, Jazzy, but I had to." Alice's voice trilled. I really should paint my toe nails...

"Bull! The plan was Mike and Lauren!" Jasper shouted, and I felt a wave of guilt.

"Sorry, but the plan changed." Alice had a fixed tone. Like she was forcing herself to keep calm.

"Why? Why me? Jessica was the backup! What if Mike gets the veto?" I heard a crash.

"Put that down now. If Mike gets the veto, Bella goes up." My head snapped up.

"Bella goes where now?" I asked, stunned.

"Just as a pawn, dear." Alice explained.

"What happened to the pawn always goes home?" I demanded. She shrugged.

"And why do you need a pawn? Do you want me out?" Jaspers voice became soft, hurt.

"Oh Jazzy. Obviously Mike won't win the veto. And if he does, it would be because you were being a distraction to me." Alice's voice went from soft and comforting to stone cold.

"So that's all I am. A distraction." I heard the door open and close.

"What a baby." Alice muttered. I looked up. The desk was smashed and she hovered by the bed.

"A...baby?" I asked, blinking. How could she? This wasn't the Alice I knew.

"Yes. All I did was put him up. Come on, he needs to be able to deal with that." She said, unaffected.

"He isn't a baby. You were just plain mean." I stormed out, not tripping once thank you very much! Edward met me in our room.

"Love, why are you crying?" He asked, alarmed. I put my hand to my cheek. It was true, I was.

"She's acting like a jerk. Where's Jazz?" I asked, glanceing around.

"He's in the shower." Edward murmmered, wiping a tear off my cheek. I would find him afterwards. For now I just plopped down on my bed.

**-Meanwhile, at the REAL Big Brother house.- **

Dan rubbed his hands together evilly. HE already knew he'd put up Jerry and Memphis. He opened the cupboard where the nomination box was stored. All there was was a note.

_BB 10 cast,_

_Sorry! Again! I just really needed this! Big fan, big fan._

_Alice Cullen_

"Once again, WHO THE HELL IS ALICE??"

**A/N: Me and my crazy mind... -sigh-**


	6. Pointed fangs

Edward just sat stroking my hair as we waited for Jasper. He came out of the shower, hair frizzy.

"Bella? Edward? What's up?" He asked warily.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to tell you that we're on your side." Edward said firmly. A smile spread slowly across Jasper's face.

"Thanks you guys. I don't know what happened..." He trailed off, staring into the distance. I got up and gave him a big hug.

"Woah there..." He murmmered as I started crying. I sunk to the floor with shaky sobs. "Edward...turn her off..." Jasper demanded,worry in his voice. I felt Edward lift me up.

"Love? What's wrong?" He asked me softly. I tried to answer, but couldn't. "Love, please stop crying." At that second Mike just had to come out and see our scene.

"CULLEN IS ABUSING BELLA!" He said excitedly, bouncing. "HE MADE HER CRY! WEEE!" I stoped crying at the sight of Mike in nothing but underwear dancing around in the hall.

"Erm, let's go back to our room..." Edward suggested, and we all went there. Once the door was securly closed, Edward sat me down on the bed, on his lap, and Jasper sat in a chair.

"So what exactly happened? All I know is Alice is acting strange." Edward urged.

"She put me on the block because I'm a distratcion to her..." Jasper whispered, and Edward left my side to put a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"It's okay. Alice gets like this sometimes. Remember the chinease food resteraunt incedent?" Jasper laughed at that.

"Uhh, I'm feeling left out. What incedent?"

"Alice bought out a chain of chinease food resteraunts. the only problem was, no one ate it because she made Emmett the cook. So she fired every family member." I laughed. So maybe this was to be expected. Maybe the power was just going to her head.

"Veto." Alice popped her head in the door, expressionless. We went to the living room.

"Everyone knows the rules. So let's pick the players!" Alice was fakely happy. She reached into the bag and pulled out a name.

"Bella!" She smiled, and I glared. Jasper stuck his hand in.

"Edward." He smiled. Mike pulled out Leah. Let the games begin! We walked outside to find a huge hedge maze.

"Youare to find the veto in the maze, yada yada." Alice explained, bracing herself. I groaned. A race. Come on! "Go!" Edward picked me up, and once he rounded the first corner, set off at vampire speed. We plowed into a wrought iron gate.

"OW!" I shouted, though it only bumped my arm. The gate then started talking to us.

"You thought this was a running race? Hah! This is mental too. Which one is heavier, 100 pounds of whipped cream or 100 pounds of rocks?" Emily Youngs voice asked us.

"The rocks, right?" I asked Edward. He shook his head. "But the rocks are heavier than the whip cream!!" He looked at me strangley.

"One hunred pounds rock, one hundred pounds whip cream. Listen closly." He urged. Then I got it.

"Neither! They're both a hundred pounds!" I realized.

"Correct." The gate opened, and we walked to the next gate. This time Billy spoke to us.

"Congrats, you passed the easiest test. Now answer this. Two planes take off at the same exact moment. They are flying across the Atlantic. One leaves New York and is flying to Paris at 500 miles per hour. The other leaves Paris and is flying to New York at just 450 miles per hour. Which one will be closer to Paris when they meet?" I had it this time!

"The one going 500 miles!" I declared. Edward shook his head.

"When they meet, they will be the same distance to Paris." He explained. The gate creaked open. We walked for a while, when we found yet another gate.

"You've made it so far! Now tell me this: I can sizzle like bacon,I am made with an egg, I have plenty of backbone, but lack a good leg,

I peel layers like onions, but still remain whole, I can be long, like a flagpole, yet fit in a hole, What am I?" This time I had no idea. I looked blankly at Edward. He sighed.

"A snake." The gate opened.

"Okay, what?" I asked.

"Snakes sizzle, like a hiss. They are born from an egg. They have a backbone, but no legs. They peel their skin, but are still whole. It can stretch out long, or curl up. See?" I glared. He was just too smart. We came up to a big gate, with a veto symbol on it.

"You've come this far! Don't turn back! There's one last riddle, I need you to crack. With pointed fangs it sits in wait, With piercing force its doles out fate, Over bloodless victims proclaiming its might,

Eternally joining in a single bite. What am I?" I laughed.

"A vampire!" I declared. Nothing happened.

"If it's not a vampire..." Edward's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "What is pointy, strong, has bloodless victems and holds things together?" He simplified it. I thought for a minute.

"A stapler." I thought out loud. The gate creaked open. I gasped.

"You were right!" Edward smiled, hugging me gently. I ran to the Veto symbol, yanking it off the pedestal. I did a little dance, as the hedge lowered into the ground. Creepy. Alice looked over and looked cross at my win, Jasper sank to the ground in releif. The small crowd watching us burst into applause.

"Congrats, Bella! You won the Veto compitition!" Carlisle's voice boomed. I smiled. Now it was time to get a bit of revenge.

**A/N: All the riddles are from toughriddles dot com.I found the stapler one and my first thought was vampire but then I looked at the answer and had to reread the riddle. Me and my insane mind... Yayz!**


	7. My doom

"Who you are you using it on, Bella?" Jasper asked me. We were back in my room, and I was seated on Edward's lap. I smiled up at him.

"You, of course." Edward kissed my neck.

"I swear, you are the closest thing to perfect." He whispered in my ear. I shivered. He chuckled. Jasper sat down on my other side.

"You mind if I hang out in here tonight? Alice is on a rampage..." He said, cringing. Edward laughed and nodded.

"Of course. I know how Alice gets." I sighed. So far, this was perfect. She couldn't put me up, because of the veto, or Edward, because everyone wanted rid of Mike. Plus everyone knew with me here, Edward was weak. Mike would go out. And Edward would get revenge. So baisically I was fine.

"Please meet in the living room for the veto cerimony." Alice's stony voice echoed. Edward lifted me up, carrying me to the chairs. Alice handed me the veto box roughly, anger flashing in her eyes. I opened it, and looked at the golden necklace inside. It was a circle, with a line going diagonally through it, limked through a blue ribbon. Again, it was awfully familiar. I looked up. Everyone was watching me.

"Um...well, this is the veto meeting, and I have the veto..." I stated. Alice rolled her eyes. "And I'll give you both a chance to present your case. Jasper, you can go first." I tried to sound like the houseguests on t.v but my voice was shaking to hard. Jasper stood.

"Well, I just wanted to say that the reasons for my nomination are sketchy at best. I'm not going to demand you use it on me, because I'm sure your choice will be the best one for you. And, I guess it was my fault that I was put up. I obviously shouldn't try to support my wife, because then all I am is a distraction." With that, he plopped back down, crossing his legs.

"Mike..." I muttered, and he jumped up.

"I know you'll make the right choice and use it on him. Alice was mean for putting him up. And I knew I'd be the target from the start. So don't worry about it. I don't care. Just save him." Mike muttered, bowing his head. I blinked. That wasn't what I had been expecting at all. They all had to go and make it a hard choice, didn't they? I weighed my options quickly. Alice was callous and mean when she put Jasper up, but not only was MIke a nice guy, keeping him would give me more safty. I felt like those cartoons where there was an angel and a devil on the charactors shoulders. 'Save Mike!' The devil demanded. 'Save Jasper! You made a promise! Plus he's innocent.' The angel argued. 'And Mike's guilty? For what, being human?' The devil countered. 'Nevertheless, you made a promise. A commitment, if you will. You never give up on a commitment.' They poofed out of existance. I thought about it for only a second more.

"Well, today I'll use the veto on...Jasper." I sighed, and put the veto in the box. I didn't close the lid though. This meeting wasn't over. Alice stood up stiffly.

"As the HOH it is my duty to replace the nominations, and I'm sorry, but Jacob, it has to be you." She glared in my direction, and I gasped. She found my weak spot. Jacob was a mortal enemy to half the house. And scary to the humans no doubt. And being worried for him would seperate Edward and I...she was an evil genius.

"This veto meeting is ajourned..." I whispered, tears welling up. I shut the box.

Just then, I heard the door open. That wasn't supposed to happen. We went out, and I gasped at the sight. My secret. The only key to my chained past. The one thing that I kept hidden from everyone, even Edward. Even myself sometimes. The one thing I was ashamed of. The secret I would rather die than have revealed.

"Bella." My doom greeted me.

-Meanwhile, once again at the REAL Big Brother house-

Memphas smiled. He had won the veto! And now it was time to save himself. He skipped out to the picture wall, and reached for the golden veto, and came up short. He noticed a note pinned to his photo.

_Dear BB 10 cast,_

_Sorry again, but I need this too. Mainly because my so called best friend is going to save my traitorous husband, and it's all my fault because I couldn't figure out that a stapler has fangs! UGG!_

_Alice Cullen_

"Who the heck is Alice?? And how does a stapler have fangs??"

**A/N: Omg I am so evil. XD XD XD. And a note, this is to Brady, you know who you are, and who she is.**

**You killed her. Maybe not physically, but she still sits crying. And she still even loves you with the little peices of the heart you broke! She tells you this, and you do nothing but brag about your new girl. You are the worst person to set foot on the earth, I swear. She's my friend. You broke her heart. I can't really break your face like our glorified Eddy-poo here would, but I can let you know how she feels. Heres to hoping that all of your friends read this and realize what you did to such an innocent girl.**

**Sorry to everyone else for the rant, but he gets under my skin sometimes! UGG! **


	8. Key to the past

**A/N: Dalton is a mix of my ex (He cheated on me for his COUSIN!) and the previously mentioned Brady. Dalton will be tourtured throughly. If you have anything you wish could happen to your ex, review and it will happen... also tell me his name if you'd like.**

* * *

"Dalton." I greeted right back. I felt Edward's curious gaze on me. "Kiss me." I muttered incredibly softly. Edward coaxed my chin up with a finger, expression puzzled, but he obliged. His lips landed on mine, and I entangled my hands in his hair.

"Hannah wants you to get a room, for eyes so famous must not see such PDA!" Emmett whined, stomping his foot. I pulled away, giddy. I guess I need to explain myself. Dalton was my ex boyfriend. I had broken his heart in a messy way. Only after he broke mine, mind you. But I kept it a secret from everyone, for I was ashamed. He cheated on me with his cousin, and came back for forgivness. I accepted, with revenge in mind. I let him catch me kissing another boy. Everything went downhill from there. Somehow an ad got into the paper, saying I was a prostitute. Then a rumor "slipped" out that he wasn't a virgin, and lost it to his cousin. It went on and on, and messed up my life. Until my mom moved us to Pheonix to get away from it. I hadn't seen him since. Beware the unexpected was right.

"So, who's this?" Alice asked, obviously already knowing. Alice...I glared at her. It was on... I'd been saying those three words more often here than ever before in all my eighteen years. At this point Dalton was staring wide eyed at Edward.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" He sneered. I didn't know what I saw in him...

"No. I am her husband." Edward said roughly, and I saw a flicker of anger crossing his face, probably at Dalton's thoughts. I clung to Edward's arm. I saw Dalton's eyes flicker to my ring.

"How could you marry an ugly fart like that?" Dalton critizied. Emmett dropped the Hannah Montana CD he had been worshiping, and steped to tower over Dalton.

"Exuse me? Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Bella's brother in law." Dalton took an automatic step back.

"Uh, I'm happy for her?" He tried again. Emmett nodded approvingly. I giggled. Dalton scanned the crowd, eyes landing on Rosalie. Emmett must have noticed.

"That's my wife." He growled. Alice smiled.

"Well let's do introductions! I'm Alice, Bella's sister in law!" Everyone looked at her strangly. But Jacob stepped up, crossing his arms and staring Dalton down.

"I'm Bella's best friend, Jacob." Dalton wavered. Next was all of the wolves, influenced by Jacob. It was hilarious to see his reaction to my little army. I was in the middle, the wolves to my left, and the vampires to my right, the humans behind me. He pushed past us to go to one of the last to rooms labeled "empty". The other rooms were labaled with the occupants names. We stood tense for a moment, before I tried to wiggle out of opening old wounds.

"Well, I'm hungry! I'm going to see if ketchup tastes good on slop..." I started to walk away, but Edward caught the back of my shirt.

"I thought you had no dating history." He demanded, not releasing me.

"He's nothing!" I insisted, trying to squirm away from his grip. Instead, I was pulled backwards to our room. He shut the door and plopped me onto the bed.

"Explain." He glowered at me.

"He's a boy...and I was a girl, and I didn't know how to feel...and he said he liked me, and at the time he was my neighbor and I didn't want to have an enemy living next door so I said yes and he broke my heart so many times..." I trailed off, tears welling up. "Don't be mad at me! Please!" I begged, the tears overflowing. He looked shocked.

"Mad? At you?" He was confused? But...

"Well, yeah..." Now I was just as confused.

"For what, having a boyfriend before me?" He raised his eyebrows at me, and shook his head. "You know me better than that, love." I smiled, relieved.

"Then why were you so angry before?" I asked, remembering the force of his glare.

"He was thinking terrible things about the woman I love. Of course I was angry." He smiled softly, and sat beside me.

"But...I lied, I kept a secret..." I braced myself for the anger that was sure to follow. Instead, I heard a chuckle, and cold arm wrapped around me.

"Love, it doesn't matter..." He whispered. He pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled into his chest, content.

"Bella, I know you two arn't really married, and you're just trying to make me jealous." Dalton appeared at the door, and I looked up from Edward's shoulder. He shifted me off him, and stalked slowly toward Dalton.

"Bella doesn't care what you think." Edward snarled. Dalton, being his normal "oh look I'm so tough!" self, shoved Edward. Or tried to, at least. Black fire burned in Edward's eyes. I ran up, grasping his arm.

"Normally I'd be all for you ripping his throut out, but with Mike, Jess and Lauren in the house, I don't think it'd be to smart." I reminded him, tugging his arm. "He probably tastes terrible anyway." Edward laughed at that.

"He smells like rotten eggs. You sure know how to pick em, Bells. A mutt and an egg..." I giggled. Dalton watched us unceirtainly.

"You've gone crazy because you love me so much!" He concluded. I had to stand between them.

"Uh, Emmett, help me!" I shouted. Emmett came up, and pushed Edward back.

"Dude, not worth it." He insisted. And what happened to the Hannah thing? Whatever. Edward grumbled, but sat back on the bed.

"And you." Emmett turned, advancing to Dalton. "You'd better learn some manners or..." His voice became muffled as the door closed behind them. I relaxed. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Aw, Ed!" I poked him.

"Don't call me that." He muttered, eyes closed.

"Come on! Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed!" I poked him repeatedly until he sighed and let go of his nose.

"Don't call me Ed." He glanced at me. I smiled.

"What are you gonna do about it, Ed?" I taunted. He turned to face me.

"This." And then he tackled me. It was just like that time in his room when I had questioned his fear factor. He held me pinned on the bed now, grinning down at me.

"Now, what were you saying?" He asked, smirking.

"That I'm going to call you Ed from now on." I said, smirking back. He didn't scare me anymore. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked, before circling around so that I was pressed against the wall. He kissed me before I could say anything.

"And now?" He asked, breaking the kiss.

"Eddy?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No dice." He said, spinning again so I was trapped on his lap, sitting on the bed. I was giggling unconrollably. He kissed my neck.

"What about now?" He murmered into my ear.

"Edward." I laughed, and he released me.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" He congradgulated me playfully. I giggled again. We both looked toward the door, hearing a thump. Mike was standing in the doorway, jaw dropped, plastic bowl of slop on the floor.

* * *

**Gosh, I'm insane XD. We needed a little ExB fluff though, doncha think? So the end was pretty much all fluff. Baisically they ran aroundf the room, vampire speed, Edward trying to scare her into calling him by his full name, and Mike saw. :o! So ya...reveiw! AND! PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! THANKS!**


	9. America's Player!

"What's going on here?" Mike asked slowly.

"My wife and I are having a private moment, if you don't mind." Edward said crossly. I felt myself blush. Mike backed away. He mustn't have seen much then. Edward closed the door, and came back beside me.

"How much did he see?" I asked, worried.

"Not much... only a bit of speed. But he was more focused on our lips." Edward chuckled. I just blushed deeper.

"He totally interuppted." I pouted. He kissed my hand.

"We've had interruptions before..." He murmered. I blushed even deeper, if it was possible. He kissed me on the lips, softly. I knotted my fingers in his hair, pressing myself against him. Then I heard the door creak open. I groaned as I released him.

"Am I interupting something?" Jasper asked from the doorway.

"Yes!" I insisted.

"Come on in." Edward rolled his eyes and moved away from me. I scooted back onto his lap. Jasper closed the door behind him.

"Alice told me if I was going to be a traitor then I had to move out." He said, smiling half heartedly.

"Oh my god! She did?" I was flabbergasted. Something was up with Alice. This was not her style.

"Would Bella Swan please come to the diary room." Emily's voice trilled from the speakers. I rolled my eyes, gave Edward a peck on the cheek, and headed for the diary room. I punched the number in, and the door opened smoothly. I went in, and instead of seeing the t.v, there was an envelope on the seat. I picked it up. It had my name written elegantly on the front. I pulled it open, confused. There was a single peice of paper.

_Congradulations, Bella! America has decided you are the best choice for America's Player!_

I gasped. America's player? One houseguest was chosen as Americas Player, and America voted what they did, for a week, or a month, or the whole time, depending on the season. All for money.

_If you choose to accept this challange, you will be told how to vote, what to do, and given challanges. All for the sum of one million dollars._

I almost dropped the paper. One million?? Carlisle had some major dough...

_You may now decide what to do, but first, the challenges. We won't do this normally._

_First, you cannot tell anyone, of course, during and after your term as America's Player._

_Second, if you do not compleate the challange, your spouse will be eliminated._

_And last, America's Player is truly America's player. Anything and everything goes. From the most terrible things, to the most insane things. _

_Now, if you comply with this, and follow these rules for a month, or less if America votes you out, you will recive one million dollars. If not, not only do you get nothing, but your spouse gets eliminated._

Ooh, they were smart, threatining Edward and me. One million dollars...wow, was that a lot. It would be the best...

"I accept the challenge."

**A/N:** _**READ THIS!! **_**Well, since I can't get all of America, **_**Bella's**_** pretty much **_**Fanfinction's player**_**. You get to **_**vote in the polls**_** that I put **_**on my profile**_** what she does! **_**One is up**_** already **_**about the first challenge**_**, you should **_**vote in it. **_** Thank you!**


	10. The eviction

I met Edward in our room.

"What did they want?" He asked, pulling me back down onto the bed.

"Oh, y'know, stuff." I shrugged vaguly. To distract him, I took his hand and started to trace the veins.

"Oh, stuff. Always a lovely topic." Jasper commented. I kept tracing Edward's palm.

"Jasper, shut up." Edward commanded. I looked up to see him on a chair.

"Is that where you'll be all night?" I asked. He nodded. I shook my head. "Edward and I can share one bed, and you can take the other one..." Jasper shook his head.

"You'll actually sleep. I only need a place to pretend to sleep. You need the bed more."

"Actually, Ed normally sleeps with me on my bed...I mean, not sleeps with me as in...sleeping with me, but like...beside me..." I fumbled as I realized what my words implied. Jasper laughed.

"Oh, I know Edward's still the 108 year old virgin." Edward slapped him with his free hand. I laughed.

"So you have to take the other bed or I will sleep on the floor." I decided, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"When she gets like that, there's nothing you can do." He told Jasper. Jasper shrugged.

"Fine, whatever." I grinned.

"Would everyone meet in the living room for evictions?" Billy's voice boomed. I rolled my eyes and headed out.

"Hello houseguests! Since this won't be veiwed by very many people, we won't try to strech it out for an hour. Would Mike please make his eviction speech?" Mike stood eagerly.

"I'd just like to say, what have I done to you? Thanks." He sat down. Huh. Very un-Mikeish. Jacob shook his head at the camera.

"Okay, would Jasper please head to the diary room to cast his vote?" It went like that for a while. I was the last to vote. I got up and went into the room.

"Hey Bella." Emily smiled at me, her ravaged face turning it into a grimace.

"Hi Emily!" I greeted, suprised.

"Since Carlisle is like, anouncing I'm doing voting!" She smiled fondly. "So who do you vote to evict?" I thought for a second. Mike was a really nice guy, but Jake was my best friend. And Jake was in my alliance, so I had to save him.

"Mike, I guess." I shrugged. Emily nodded and scribbled something on the page.

"You can go back in the living room now. And Carlisle says your first challange is coming soon." She dismissed me, and I went out. I took my spot next to Edward and snuggled close to him. Emily handed the sheet to him and he looked at it.

"Okay, with a unanimous vote, Jacob, you are safe." He smiled in relief, and Mike's jaw dropped.

"Wh...what?" He stuttered. Jessica hugged him, and ushered him out the door.

One human down, three to go. Well...if Dalton counted...

**A/N: Oooh, we've got betrayl in the house! And keep voting in the poll! There is one person that has a...firm lead. It'll close on the 30th, like it says there, which means you have two days to vote. Luv ya! And Dalton tourture is coming up, because my ex has been a nuicense lately, and I have things planned for the fictional one. -evil laugh-**


	11. I have to kiss WHO?

**A/N: Not who I was expecting, but you're the voters. **

The next day as I ate my slop, Edward staring at me with a pained look on his face, I was called to the diary room. I once again punched in the code, adreniline pumping. I made sure the door was closed properly, and approached the couch, where there was once again a crisp white envelope with my name on it in elegant script. I opened it with shaking hands.

Dear Bella,

I am glad you have chosen to accept the challenge. Now, America has voted. The question? Who do you want to see Bella kiss.

I gasped. Edward wouldn't like that.

The answer? Emmett Cullen. You may not tell anyone you were forced to do so, by Emmett or anything else. You may not pretend it to be an accident. The kiss must be on the lips, no tounge is nessicary. Break a rule and Edward is gone.

That was it. How would I do this without- WAIT! Our prank war! I needed to get Edward to pull a prank on me, and then pass it off as another prank! But then it would be explained to Emmett and he would join the war...this would be tricky. I stepped out and back to our table, deep in thought. I needed to pull a prank on Edward so big that he wouldn't dare let me off the hook. Then the Emmett thing could be passed off as another prank. But what to do, what to do? I had the Jasper prank lined up. I was hoping it was a grand finale, but desprate times called for desprate mesures. And boy was I desprate.

"Ok, HOH compitition outside people!" Carlisle's voice boomed. We all rushed outside. There were a bunch of stations labeled with our names on them. I took mine. I was between Edward and Jasper. This was one compitition that no one could help me in. There were dividers between all of us, and Edward passed two notes over to me. One labeled Bella, and another labelled Jasper. I handed Jazz his and looked at my own.

Bella- Jasper in our alliance? He is willing to backstap Alice. First answer is False, by the way.

I looked around. No one was ready yet so I went around to Edward's side and slapped him. It didn't hurt him, but it got my point across.

"What?" He asked crossly.

"I don't need your help to win." I told him crossly. He rolled his eyes. "I don't!" I stalked over to my box. Carlisle appeared on the t.v and called out attention.

"Let's begin!" He declared. I had an idea.

"Edward's cheating!" I swiftly ripped the part about our alliance status and showed him the piece where he told me the answer.

"Edward's disqualified!" Edward stalked angerly past me. "So we'll skip the first question. Okay. True or false: There is a vase of flowers on the kitchen table." I looked at the squares before me, and tentitavely raised the one labeled 'False'. "And the answer is...False! Wow you wolves- I mean, La push kids aren't too bright. All of you are out. Next question. In the HOH bathroom, the counter is yellow." I smirked. I'd been in there. I raised the false sign.

"I need an answer, Esme." Carlisle pressed impatiently. "Okay, the answer is false. Everyone exept Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are eliminated." I heard a bunch of groans. "Last question. On the fridge there is a magnet saying "Beware the unexpected." I hesitated, then once again raised the false sign. "The answer is...true. Jasper, you are the new HOH." I clapped dejectedly, going to meet Edward.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked. I glared. He led me to Jasper, who told us to meet us in the HOH room. We nodded and turned, only to find our way barred by the pixie.

"Look, about what I did," She began.

"Shove it, Alice." Edward growled, pushing past her, Jasper on our tail. I looked back at her as we walked, and saw clear abandonment in her eyes. Esme and Rose turned their heads and walked past her. I watched her with such concentration that I was totally shocked when I bashed into the door. Edward carried me after that. We reached the HOH room without any other incedents. Jacob followed us too, so the four of us sat in a circle on the bed.

"So, what do we do now?"

**A/N: Pssh, my life is hectic. Back to school junk, and stuff. ****IF YOU ARE A NOTES GALORE READER, I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAP****. So hold your horses. And I was expecting Mike to be the resault of the poll, but...yeah. Next poll should be up soon.**


	12. Oops

I grinned wickedly at Edward.

"First, we need a team name." I loved it when different alliances called themselves hillarious word plays.

"The awesome strong people and Edward?" Jasper suggested. I giggled, and Edward glared at him.

"No, something tough." Jacob suggested, narrowing his eyes. I thought for a moment, then snapped my fingers.

"Team mythical. The humans won't be suspicious, and it incorperates us vampires, and the wolf!" I reasoned.

"Us vampires? Exuse me?" Edward demanded.

"Can't I have my fun?" I complained. He laughed.

"Pretending you're eternally damned. Wonderfully fun." Jacob rolled his eyes at us. I snuggled into Edward's chest, but he pushed me away slightly.

"What?" I asked, looking up. He had stopped breathing. He took a shallow breath through his mouth before answering.

"Havn't hunted in so long." He answered, eyes tight. I realized how very black his eyes were.

"This isn't fair." I murmmered, stroking his cheek. "Someone will get hurt if you guys don't eat something soon, not to mention I don't feel like trying to stay away from you." He shrugged, and held my hand in place on his cheek.

"Food competition is the next one anyway. And if I slip and kill Newton, who's going to care?" He tried to turn the subject lighter, but my good humor had vanished. I reclaimed my hand, and pulled his into my lap, fiddling with his fingers.

"Okay, moving on you sickos." Jacob taunted, clearly uncomfortable with the blood talk. I rolled my eyes and focused, keeping Edward's hand secure in mine.

"So who do I put up?" Jasper asked. I bit my lip.

"Don't do that." Edward complained. I realized I had almost punctured my skin. Oops.

"Well, are we gunning for the clueless humans, or people who need to be taught a lesson?" I questioned.

"Maybe one human and one lesson." Jacob suggested.

"Then who?" Edward asked. I was now closer to Jacob than my comfort level allowed, and Edward was further toward Jasper. I noticed Jaspers eyes were gold.

"Wait, when did you eat?" I asked Jasper.

"There was a hunting party last night. They stalked this place good! I'm starting to like tigers...is that weird?" He asked Edward. He grinned and shook his head, not even seeming bothered his brother ate heartily while he went so hungry he couldn't sit beside his fiancee.

"Once again! Back to business. I say that ugly blond human, and that psycic." Jacob declared.

"Mike and Alice." I corrected.

"You know I don't care." I slapped him, and went back beside Edward. A chance of getting eaten was better than sitting beside that fool. Edward glared at Jacob.

"Are you going to risk talking?" I asked him. He shrugged. I put my head on his chest and snuggled in closer.

"So it's Mike and Alice?" Jasper comfermed, pain in his eyes. Jacob nodded. Jasper smiled thinly.

"Would everyone come to the backyard for the food competition?" Emily's voice instructed us. I got up, determind to help Edward win, even if it ment risking my own norrishment. We walked outside to find two large walls of flour sacks, one on either side of the yard. It was a long field, like a football field, but instead of goals were those walls. We divied our ranks into two, and went to stand behind them. There were stools, and we poked our heads above them, waiting. Then a platform rose up out of the floor. On it was...

"Julie Chen??" I exlaimed, stunned.

"This isn't my studio!" She gasped.

"Read the dang paper!" Alice shouted at her grumpily.

"Okay... 'Welcome to the food compitition. Suspended above your heads are none other than paintball guns. But! These guns are loaded with bagels covered in pudding. Get every member of the other team out, and your team gets food for a week! Three, two, one, go!'" She smiled as the platform was quickly lowered. We grabbed our guns and ducked.

"Vampires on vampires, humans on humans, wolves on wolves." Jasper instructed. I was the only human on this team. Which meant I had to knock out Mike, Jess, Lauren, and Dalton. I popped up, and nailed Mike on the back of the head. He got off and went to a bench, stunned. There was a flurry of activity, and I stayed huddled down behind the wall. Many were knocked out. Finally, I popped back up, shooting in random directions. This was fun. I whacked Dalton in the face, then he fell backwards, bashing his head on a steel bar, then Emmett got out, stumbling back, stepping on Dalton. I giggled. Soon it was Edward and I on our side, and Alice and Rosalie on the other side. Edward yanked me down.

"Stay here, they're vampires." He warned. I rolled my eyes. He stood up again, and started shooting. Then he got hit. I was the only one left, against Rosalie. I took a deep breath, then stood, shooting blindly. I heard a groan from the bench. I must have been hit. I sank to the ground, exuasted. I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"I feel...dizzy..." And with that, I blacked out.

**-Meanwhile, at the real big brother house-**

The houseguests sat on the couches, waiting for Julie to appear. The studio audiance was fidgeting, impatiant.

"Where's Julie?" One them asked.

"Hey, theres a note!" Another declared

_Dear BB10,_

_Sorry! Carlisle got called away for an emergancy, and we needed a host. Big fan, big fan!_

_Alice_

One of the studio members asked,

"Who the hell is Alice?!"

A/N: Oh no! Poor Bella! Tee hee, I'm evil. Did anyone catch the bagel gun referance? XD


	13. Fluffy

**A/N: Something is making me VERY upset. There is a lovely story on this site with very few reviews. Please go and read Trricia's story, I love you. Okay? Cause I'll be mad if you don't, and if I'm mad, I do short, sucky little chapters.**

I awoke to cold hands pressing and probing my skull. I tried to sit up, but they pushed me back. I kept my eyes closed.

"Carlisle?" I asked. I heard a chuckle.

"Try again." Edward's voice told me. My eyes flew open. Carlisle was commanding Edward what to do from the t.v screen. Edward was checking my pulse, and I turned to see a needle resting beside me. I wiggled away from it.

"What have you done to me?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing the needle. Edward laughed.

"Nothing, yet. You blacked out, love." Edward stroked my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"What were you feeling right before you blacked out?" Carlisle asked from the television.

"Dizzy." I glanced around, taking in my surroundings. I was in my room, on the bed, the t.v coming down from the ceiling, Jasper in the corner.

"Then I was right!" Edward smiled proudly. I giggled. "What?"

"You sounded two years old when you said that." I giggled more. Edward rolled his eyes, pulling me closer, right onto his lap. I rested my head against him, and focused on Carlisle.

"So, doc, what's wrong with me?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking lack of food." Edward cleared his throught. "Okay, well Edward was thinking. But that's what it is." I felt a calming wave, and glanced over at Jasper. Then I saw his eyes were light. I spun to look at Edward. His eyes were gold too.

"You guys went hunting? I thought we lost!" I asked him warily. Edward shook his head, confused.

"Rose broke a nail. It was a fake stick on nail, but she freaked out, and you got her." I blinked. I didn't remember that... but that meant... I reached up and pressed my lips to Edward's. He hesitated for a moment, confused, but then kissed me back. I knotted my fingers in his hair, and it wasn't long before Edward broke the kiss, both of us breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" He asked. I almost giggled. He looked dazed.

"I missed that." I sighed, and he smirked, before sealing my lips again.

"EWW!! MY EYES!! MY EYES!!" Jacob shouted from the door. I sighed, and pulled away.

"Can't we have a little privacy?" Edward asked crossly.

"The door was open." Jacob walked in, and plopped in a chair, ignoring our glares. I kissed Edward on the cheek before sighing, and leaning against the pillows.

"I don't want to talk!" I complained. Edward rested beside me, his face inches from mine. He stroked my cheek gently.

"Jasper and Jacob could talk?" He suggested, his honey eyes and sweet breath leaving me lost. I felt my cheeks heating up, and Edward chuckled. "Dammit, I love you so much!" He growled, kissing me again.

"How can that rock be a better kisser than me?" Jacob asked Jasper.

"He's a terrible kisser, even for a 'rock'." Jasper told him. I broke off our kiss.

"How would you know that?" I asked him, sitting up again. Jasper blinked.

"Uh...um...I don't?" Jasper struggled. I glanced at Edward, who was laughing hysterically. I put my hand over his mouth.

"How does he know that?" I asked. Edward pulled my hand away.

"Rose and Emmett were having...special time, their emotions caught Jasper by suprise and..." By this time he was laughing to hard to speak. I glanced at Jasper.

"This is my man." I poked Edward while watching Jasper. "You can't have him." Jasper looked like if he was human he'd be blushing. Edward still hadn't sobered up. I started tracing the panes of his chest with a finger, and he stopped laughing. I giggled a bit, before going back to his mouth for another kiss. Jacob groaned.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for five seconds?" He complained. I didn't answer, I just kept kissing Edward. I heard Jake stomp outside, and shout

"Bella and Edward are making out!" At the top of his lungs. I wrapped my leg around Edward's waist, and that was Edward's line. He released me.

"You know, that's getting annoying." I told him. He shrugged.

"You and your pushy human hormones." He mocked. I rolled my eyes. Jasper had gotten out a book, and was reading. He glanced up.

"I'm going to go do the box thing." He smirked and left the room. I glanced at Edward before locking his lips with mine.

**A/N: I felt like some fluff. I needed it :(. As you can see, if you ask me to read your stories, I will. Even if they have some wacko theme like Bella turns into a dinosaur...I don't know where that came from... **


	14. You killed her?

I awoke the next day to find Jaspe shaking me awake and Edward gone.

"Jasper?" I asked grogily. I scanned his expression, looking for panic.

"Damn it, you're a deep sleeper!" He exclaimed, plopping down on the bed beside me. I looked around the room for any sign of Edward.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Jasper sighed.

"Nothing. Just that Edward...made a disturbance, and was escorted from the premises, for a 'quarintined moment'." By the time he was done, he was smiling.

"So a time out?" I giggled at the thought of my big, strong Edward in a corner for being mean. Jasper laughed and nodded.

"What happened?" I was suddenly worried. Were we found out?

"Dalton made some stupid comment, and we didn't get to Edward in time..." I blinked.

"He's dead?" I asked, almost enjoying the idea.

"No, his arm is broken. Edward wasn't that stupid." Jasper smiled, revealing his razor sharp teeth. That was when I realized that this was my chance! Edward was gone somewhere, and Jasper was right here.

"Why don't we pull that prank now?" I asked, keeping my voice low. He glanced around.

"Yeah, okay. Let's talk in the HOH room, shall we?" He helped me up, and we headed toward the room, beckoning to Jacob along the way. He would make it more belivable. Once we were seated, they both stared at me, waiting for a plan.

"Okay, I want to prank Edward big. Jasper should pretend to kill me." Jacob visably gagged.

"Fine with me." Jasper smirked at Jacob's reaction. Jake rolled his eyes.

"What part would I have?" He asked me.

"Okay, if Jasper did kill me, your first reaction would be to...?" I trailed off as realization lit up his eyes. "Jazz, I saw the supply closet where they keep the human blood for competitions. How hard would it be to make it smell like freesha?" I asked. We discused the technialities for a while. Finally, we got up to set the plan into action. Jacob sat down for a snack, and Jasper announced that he was going hunting. I snuck out to the backyard, to the supply closet.

Edward's Pov

I sat in the middle of a large white room, staring at the point in the wall that I knew was a two way mirror, because I heard heartbeats, and thoughts.

_Edward, I'll let you out early if you swear to keep your anger under control._

I nodded at Carlisle's thoughts.

"I promise!" I growled. Did they know how much trouble Bella could get into without me there? What would she say when she woke up and I wasn't there? I told Jasper to wake her up at exactly nine, and get her to eat something. But who knows if he really did?I saw a seamless door open. I ran out it without a second thought. This building was just a simple mile from the place Bella was. I pushed myself faster, not taking time to enjoy the sensation. I ground to a human paced jog when I got to the gate. Having humans here other that my love was inconveniant, and retarted. If I had taken a swipe at a vampire or wolf, they wouldn't be hurt, and I wouldn't be in this mess. I yanked the door open, scanning the room for my love. Strange, she wasn't here. I did a swift head count, while heading to the place Jacob was. Jasper was gone too. Maybe he won some luxury competion and took Bella out for lunch...

_The f-f-rrrrooooggg...frog! Yeah, the frog jjjuuummmppp-d... jumped! _

Jacob's thoughts were focused on attempting to read the children's book in his hands. Was that a thought blocking exersize? He could read perfectly.

"Where's Bella?" I asked him. He glanced up.

_Boogerboogerboogerboogerboogerboogerbooger..._

_"_The blond leech took her somewhere...uhh...Jasper." He smiled, satisfied with his mini triumph. I watched him suspiciously. I was probably just being paranoid...even so, I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. I sat beside Jacob, and pulled out a random book, scanning the pages quickly, until I heard a door creak open. I glanced up, to see Jasper, shame in his eyes. Wait! Those eyes were red! I stood, stalking toward him.

_I'm so sorry Edward! I slipped!_

I sniffed the air, catching a faint scent of freesha.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, too close to putting two and two together. Jacpb was suddenly at my side. Jasper lowered his eyes.

"You ate her leech?" Jacob shouted, furious. I was more in shock. My love...dead?

_Got to make it seem real..._

I was puzzled by Jacob's thought process. I sniffed the air once more. Wait...there were two freesha strains? One was here, with Jasper...but the other...had a heartbeat attached! I ran toward it, finding Bella hidden in the edge of the forest, giggling, seated on a log.

"Bella!" I shouted, and she looked up, suprised.

"Edward?" Her brow furrowed, confused, but then realization struck her features. "Aw, they slipped!" She complained. I laughed with relief.

"No, you forgot to mask your trail, and go far enough away I couldn't hear your heart." I told her, sitting by her side.

"Stupid heartbeat..." She grumbled. I pulled her into my arms, inhaling her heady scent.

"I'm not complaining." I muttered, holding her as tight as I could risk. I loved her, but this cound not go unpunished. My mind wirred as I thought up the perfect prank.

**A/N: Next chapter is the Emmett kiss. Probably... And! The past poll was a tie, so I'm going to do both. And HOH is Head of Household. Anyway, the prank was, they got Jasper to drink human blood, then used some freesha to make his clothes smell like them, which is the scent identified with Bella's blood. Then they hid Bella in the forest, and did the whole Edward thing.**


	15. Revenge

Edward's POV

I got up, moving away from Bella, toward the house. This would have to go off flawlessly. It probably would. We all knew that Bella's wants were first in Newton's mind.

Bella's POV

I watched Edward walk away, and as the doors slid closed, I heaved a sigh. I was in for it. Suddenly Mike poked his head out the door. Glancing around, he spotted me, our eyes meeting for a second. Then he ran outside. The part I wasn't prepared for was the fact he was naked. I gasped. I turned my head to the side, refusing to look. I saw a suspicious blur of white run out the door, holding something. Mike finished a lap of the yard, coming to a stop in front of me.

"Hey Bells!" He smiled at me, and I got up, shaking my head at him, walking in the general direction Edward had gone in. Once Mike was out of earshot, I mustered up the most bloodcurdling scream I could magage, while stomping, making the illusion I fell. I made sobbing sounds, waiting for Edward to come to try and save me. Sure enough, he appeared, Mike's clothes in hand.

"How could you?" I asked him. But I knew. And I was just feining anger. I had my retaliation in mind. He shrugged, grimacing.

"You made me belive you were dead. Had I not realized the truth, I would have headed straight to Italy. I blinked. I hadn't thought of that. I pulled myself together.

"Just watch your back Cullen..." I smiled deviously, spinning to run off towards the house. Being me, I fell flat on my face. I felt cold arms secure around me.

"Looks like I have to watch yours too." There was a smile in his voice. I sighed. This next task would hurt him. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. A million dollars... Even if I had access to Edward's cash, a million dollars could change Charlie's, and Renee's, life. It could fund that new police station he wants. I sighed. Edward looked at me, confused.

"What's wrong?" He murmered. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought it would be funny, it wasn't. I'm sorry if it-" I cut him off.

"Edward, no. Mike's an idiot." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my face into it.

"Still, it was wrong." I rolled my eyes, sighing contentedly. We arrived at the house, and he was about to set me down, but changed his mind.

"What?" I whispered, sensing something was wrong.

"You love me, right?" He whispered in that quick way of his. I nodded. "Then don't ask. Just giggle like you did that time I bought you the hat Alice refused to." I frowned a little, but did as he asked. I felt him stroking my back, and I blushed, which brought a huge smile to his face. We continued into the house, and around into our room. He kicked the door open, then kicked it back into place, setting me down on the bed.

"What was that-" He cut me off with a finger on my lips.

"I'll explain in a minute." He told me, before his lips were on mine. It was feircer than normal, and I accounted that to missing me or something, but knew the truth when I heard the door open, and instead of letting me pull away, he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him.

"Edward!" I tried to pull away, but he held me until the door closed. Then he let me go, breathing hard. I was on fire, and not quite totally with anger. But I ignored the craving for more of him, so that I could glare at him. He smiled at my anger, which wasn't impressive, partly becaus eI was still in quite an awkward position on his lap.

"Sorry about that." He smiled wryly. "That boy of yours was getting on my nerves." My anger evaporated. I smiled a bit, quick to change the subject. If he knew the real reason- I cut the thought off. He wouldn't find out. I wouldn't let him. In the mean time, I had a million dollars to win.

"Y'know what? I'm getting back at you." I smiled the most devious smile I could, getting up. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you now?" He asked, his tone questioning my sanity. I nodded, stalking out. I heard the door close as he followed me. I walked up to Emmett, who was having an arm wrestling competition with Jacob. I tapped him on the shoulder. He slammed Jacob's hand down, and turned to face me.

"What's up?" He asked, narrowing his eyes over my shoulder. "That brat bothering you again?" I smiled and shook my head. I landed my lips quickly on his, feeling him tense up. I counted three seconds, to be safe, then spun and ran away. Jasper was laughing hysterically, and followed me back to my room, holding the door.

"What was that?" He asked. I blushed.

"A get back at Edward prank." Jasper nodded. I saw him stress more of his weight onto the door as there was a knock.

"Rosalie." He mouthed. I gulped. I hadn't thought about how angry she'd be.

"Bella, please come to the diary room." A voice sounded. Uh oh. I was stuck between a vampire and a hard place.


	16. Blood in a thermos

Jasper looked at me with questioning eyes. I bit my lip. How much could Rosalie really do? Err...don't answer that.

"Edward?" I asked. Jasper shrugged.

"I'll make sure she doesn't kill you." He assured. I nodded a bit, and he let the door open. Rosalie stomped in.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING KISSING MY HUSBAND?" She shrieked. Jasper grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides. I slipped around them, and rushed to the diary room without looking at anybody. I closed the door with relief, only to find yet another envelope on the seat. I groaned, picking it up and ripping it open.

_Bella,_

_Congradulations on compleating your first task as America's player. The next thing you must do is a two part challenge. _

_Part One: Any and every time somebody utters the word spaggetti, you must correct them, telling them that in fact the correct thing to say is "Pskety" (P-s-k-e-t-ee) They must hear, and you must act serious about it._

_Part Two: Steal all of Alice's left shoes. You must wear her favorite high heels, while denying all knowledge to the theft, and make a shoe trail to some sort of scene which embaresses Quil and Leah. _

_Good luck, and goodnight. Remember- You don't do the task, or you do it wrong, Edward is evicted and you get nothing._

Uh, what idiot comes up with these things?? Pskety? I rolled my eyes, putting the envelope back on the seat, and the letter in my pocket for future referance. I stepped out, to run straight into Emmett.

"Oh, uh, about that..." I stuttered.

"Don't worry, Edward told me about your prank war." He grinned. I groaned, going over to sit with Edward.

"You told Emmett??" I demanded. He cringed.

"Well, I saw no other options..." My stomach grumbled slightly.

"Shut up!" I commanded it. Edward chuckled.

"I'll make you something...how about spaggetti?" I cringed as I remembered my task.

"Edward, it's called pskety." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really." I nodded firmly.

"Well, would you like some...pskety?" He asked, chuckling to himself.

"Yes please." I smiled. Jacob strode out into the kitchen.

"Mmm, spaggetti?" He asked, sniffing the air.

"It's pskety." I corrected.

"Edward...is your girlfriend broken?" He asked warily. Edward chuckled. **(A/N: They are getting along. The Jake in my story isn't a jerk, and they have put aside their differances.)**

"I've asked myself that question many times." Jacob sat down beside me. "Would you like some pskety too?" Jacob nodded. I looked at him strangly.

"A vampire is making it." I reminded him. No one else was around. It was getting quite late, actually. He shrugged. How'd he get so...nice?

Edward handed me and Jacob plates full of steaming pasta. I frowned at mine. Edward had cut mine up like I was a small child.

"Edward!" I accused him, pointing at my dish. "You cut it up!" He smiled.

"I didn't want you to choke." He pulled out a thermos of some sort. Jacob sniffed the air.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't!" He groaned, covering his eyes.

"It was Carlisle's idea." Edward told him, opening the thermos and drinking some of the contents. "He even did something to it to destroy the smell...it tastes off now, but it serves the purpose." I felt like I was missing something.

"Oh sure, blame the doc." Jacob cringed. "I can still smell it." Edward shrugged.

"That we don't care about. It's just Bella." Now I was thoroughly confused. Edward drank some more of whatever was in there, closing his eyes -in...what was that look? Pleasure?- and I was suprised when he opened his eyes. They were a lighter color than before...

"What's in there?" I asked suspiciously, trying to grab it. Edward held it out of my grasp.

"Think, Bella." He encourged me. I followed his advice. It made Jacob upset, it turned Edward's eyes a lighter color, the smell was removed for me...wait, Edward was drinking it! Then it had to be...

"Blood?" I asked, paling. Jacob laughed.

"She's scared of you!" I slapped him.

"Am not." I grumbled, before turning back to Edward. His eyes had turned from amused to anxious.

"I'll throw it out-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Whatever, Eddy. But isn't it dangorous?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Number one, we had a talk about the nicknames. Number two, I wouldn't dream of letting my instincts take over with you here. I told you, after I thought you had...you know, I became immune to anything that caused you harm. But Alice and I are the only ones who can do this," He held up the thermos, "Because the others arn't quite so practiced." I nodded.

"You two are discussing him drinking blood as if it were the weather!" Jacob complained. I rolled my eyes, coming up with a plan.

"Where's Alice?" I asked quietly.

"In the HOH room, trying to smooth things over with Jasper before nominations." He answered, curiousity in his eyes.

"I think it's time to bring her into our little war." I smiled as deviously as I could.

**A/N: My brain went poof in the middle of this. The reason she has 2 tasks is that the poll was a tie, so I was like whatever and put them both. XD Like I said above, Jacob's being a nice little boy towards Edward. **


	17. What is Bella?

"What did you have in mind?" Edward asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Let's steal all of her left shoes!" I smiled as if I had just come up with the idea. He examined my face for a moment, and I could see something click. Crap.

"Okay..." He smiled a bit. "But for now the human sleeps." I rolled my eyes and complied. I was awfully tired...

Edward's POV

She was hiding something. There was something in her expression that made me think she didn't come up with this idea on her own. Jaocb glanced at Bella's retreating figure, then at me, and decided he was too tired to stay up.

_G'night, leech..._

I sighed, getting up to follow Bella. I saw a peice of paper, neatly folded, laying on the ground. Bella's scent clung to it. She must have dropped it. I picked it up, and unfolded it.

_Bella,_

_Congradulations on compleating your first task as America's player._

What?! America's player?? I continued reading, anger seeping through me.

_The next thing you must do is a two part challenge. _

_Part One: Any and every time somebody utters the word spaggetti, you must correct them, telling them that in fact the correct thing to say is "Pskety" (P-s-k-e-t-ee) They must hear, and you must act serious about it._

So that's where it came from!

_Part Two: Steal all of Alice's left shoes. You must wear her favorite high heels, while denying all knowledge to the theft, and make a shoe trail to some sort of scene which embaresses Quil and Leah. _

I knew it hadn't been her choice...

_Good luck, and goodnight. Remember- You don't do the task, or you do it wrong, Edward is evicted and you get nothing._

They were threatining her with ME? No wonder she was trying to do it perfectly! That girl didn't know what was good for her. I stuffed the page in my pocket. Better to let her sleep now and give myself a chance to cool off before confronting her. I followed her into our room, but before I could sit, Jasper came through the door, thoughts so angry they didn't make any sense.

"Use your words..." I joked pathetically. He glared at me.

How dare she!

"What did she do?" I sighed, sitting beside Bella.

She thinks she has power over me! Well she doesn't!

He barred his teeth.

"No use screaming at me." I muttered. I had my own problems to deal with, and my younger brothers problems weren't first on my list of priorities. I glanced at Bella, deep in slumber. My anger instantly diminished.

"Edward! Snap out of it!" Jasper said aloud. I turned my head wearily.

"What do you want me to do, Jasper?" I snapped. "I have issues of my own here. You don't think I might be concentrating on something?" He stared at me, taken aback. My temper was flaring, he was probably getting painfully high anger readings off of me right now.

"But she's..." He trailed off at my glare.

"Just be quiet, Jasper." I turned to look at Bella, to catch wide open beautiful eyes snap shut in false slumber. I sighed, sitting her up and pulling her into my lap. She opened her eyes again, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You woke her up." I growled softly to Jasper.

You did.

I sighed, holding my true love close. What was happening to me? To us? This game was eating away at us, snapping relashionships in an instant. Jasper and his wife were in a fight, which was a rare occurance. A moment ago I had felt anger toward this beautiful creature I cradled in my arms! I sighed.

"I'm sorry for waking you." I whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly. Jasper shook his head at us, despair evident in his eyes. I spoke to him over Bella's shoulder.

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you. Alice is being terrible, and I think it's time someone told her off. After nominations, I promise." For now, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Bella in my arms.

**A/N: Fluffffffyyy! I needed a bit, and I have discovered I LOVE writing from Ed's perspective. NO, the story won't change perspective, I just wanted him to find the note. PEACE! Nominations are next chap**


	18. Think again, sista

I awoke to raised voices. I opened my eyes to see Edward pinning Rosalie against a wall, growling softly.

"Let me at her!!" She shrieked. He shoved her harder against the wall.

"Stay away, Rose." He murmured. She growled menacingly, but relaxed. He released her, and she slid to the floor, still glaring defiantly at Edward. He turned to me, and his eyes widened at the sight of me awake.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. Before I could blink his arms were wrapped around me.

"Oh love, nothing." Rosalie snorted.

"Nothing? She should be laying in a graveyard right now." He sighed.

"Shut up, Rosalie." Rolling her eyes, she stalked out of the room. I pulled out of Edward's embrace, and looked him in the eyes.

"It wasn't nothing...was it?" Another blink, and I had somehow ended up on his lap, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Nothing at all, love." He sighed.

"Nominations are today?" I asked. He nodded. "Alice is going up?" Yet another second went by, and he was now laying on his back, supporting me gently above him. He had an unfamiliar expression in his eyes.

"I don't know, Bella. It's like...like if it was you. I would never think of betraying you, not once. You think I enjoy the idea of you loving that mutt instead of me? You think I like the thought of you choosing him? No, I hate it. I live in fear that it will happen! I love you, more than life itself. I'd trade the earth for your well-being. As would Jasper for Alice's. It's love, Bella. A bond that can never be broken." I blinked. I had never thought of it that way. Jaspers voice came from behind me.

"Nominations." Edward looked in that direction, his expression frustrated. Jazz must have been blocking his thoughts. Suddenly Edward was standing, and I was cradled in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, before walking out. Everyone was already seated.

"Okay...lets start." Jasper began as soon as I was seated. "Bella, you are safe." The table was spun towards me, and I stopped the box, twisting out the next key.

"Edward, you are safe." In an utterly spontaneous move, I kissed the key before sliding it to him. He raised an eyebrow before pulling out another key.

"Rosalie, you, are safe." And so it went. I knew Alice would be put up, Edward's speech or not. It was obvious by the way when the last key was about to be pulled, he averted his eyes. All that were left was Dalton, Quil and Alice. Leah had to pull the last key. Jasper was staring fixedly at a spot on the table, and Edward patted his shoulder, whispering something quick and soft into his ear. Leah glanced around apprehensively at the tense faces watching her pull the key.

"Uhmm, the last person to be safe is..." Her eyes scanned the name on the key. "Alice."

**A/N: Okay, I am going to KILL this retarded computer. Do you KNOW how many times it's deleted this chapter? HUH? THREE! THREE TIMES I'VE HAD TO REWRITE IT! AAARRRGGG!**

**And also, you have to wait till the next chappie to find out about the americas player thing -insert evil laugh here-REVIEW**

**UPDATE! Sorry, I didn't realize Mike was already evicted. I changed it to Quil. THANK YOU TO RoseAliceCullen FOR CATCHING MY MISTAKE! LUV YA! **


	19. I don't know who you are anymore, Bella!

I stared at Jasper in disbelief. Alice must have been suprised to, because her jaw had literally dropped open. Jasper took one last glance around the table, then spun toward the HOH room, and was gone before anyone else could move.

"Alice. We need to talk." Edward broke the silance softly, and the three of us headed off to Jasper's HOH room. The door was unlocked. Jasper was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I took a seat in an HOH chair. Maybe this week I'd get to own it.

"Oh Jazzy, I knew you'd forgive me." Alice pranced over to Jasper, who shoved her away.

"I don't forgive you Alice." He muttered. She blinked, her cool and collected facade clearly gone.

"Alice, you know what you did was wrong. I know I don't have to lecture you about it. So I won't. I'll let your guilt do the damage." I was in Edward's arms in a second, and out the door in another.

Alice POV

I watched Edward go. I knew he was leaving me alone to sort it out with Jasper. To tell you the truth, I saw this exact scene. But I continued with my plans. Why? There's a simple answer to that. Greed.

"Jasper, you know how sorry I am!" I tried to sit beside him, but he got up and walked away. Suddenly, I saw a flash of a vision.

_"How could you do this?" Edward screamed in Bella's face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She shook her head violently._

_"I don't know! Stop it!" She burst out sobbing. Edward kicked the dirt, inches from her._

_"I don't even know you anymore, Bella." He growled, voice tourtured, and sped off into the forest._

_"No! Don't leave me! Somebody, HELP!" She kept sobbing, falling to the dirt. "Not again...don't leave me again."_

I snapped out of it. Jasper was looking at me from across the room, his ravaged face filled with betrayl. I shook my head. What was this game doing to us? My body shook with dry sobs, and suddenly his arms were around me.

"I love you Jasper...don't ever leave me." He kissed my face.

"I won't...why would I? What did you see?" I shook my head again, burying my face in his chest.

Edward's Pov

I held Bella tightly to my chest, listening to Alice's vision. Never, _never_ would I do that to Bella. And her visions had no say in the matter.

"Eddie-boy, please report to the diary room." Carlisle's voice boomed. I sighed, giving Bella a peck on the forehead, then heading toward the room. When I opened it, there was a note on the seat, with my name written in Carlisle's writing.

_Edward,_

_We see you have discovered our America's Player scandel. Now, you have a choice to make. Either you work as a double agent, an America's PLayer so secret America's Player doesn't know, or Bella is evicted. You can choose. Of course...if you DO accept the double agent challenge, a new piano, car, an extra special suprise for Bella will all be waiting outside the game for you. And if you get to the final 6, who are jury members, you and Bella will recive your own, private jury house. But only if you agree. Tell your answer to the camera._

A secret agent against Bella?? I couldn't!! Or could I? I couldn't let Bella get evicted...and a private jury house was sooooo tempting. I smiled, letting my greed take over.

"I accept the challenge." I threw the note onto the seat and stalked out the door.

**A/N: I literally made that up as I wrote it. XD Review!!**


	20. For gods sake, it's psketty!

**A/N: OK, I WANT TO MAKE ONE THING CLEAR:**

**THIS IS A BXE FIC. ALL CANNON PAIRINGS. THEY WILL NOT BREAK UP! NONONONONONO! ALICE'S VISION WILL HAVE A SOLUTION! **

**Seriously, what part of Carlisle can make Edward do **_**ANYTHING**_** don't you understand? Seriously, I thought you'd pick up on that XD**

**On another note, sorry if it sucks, I'm sick and me and a friend had a little blow out today so I'm not in the best of moods.**

**And I KNOW it is OOC. That is the point XD**

I toyed with the ipod Edward had left behind when he went to the diary room. I tried to find some stupid song to use as blackmail, with no success. I knew the food competition was going to start soon. Suddenly a white hand pried the ipod from my hands. I looked up to see my love standing over me, an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing with this?" He asked, pulling me up to a sitting position so he could look me somewhat in the eye. Which didn't help my concentration.

"I can play with whatever I want." I pouted slightly. He rolled his eyes. Just then Emily's voice overtook the loudspeaker.

"Please gather outside for the food competition, thank you." We headed out, Edward matching my pace.

"Oh good lord..." He murmured as we walked out. I took one look and almost gagged. There, in a red speedo, in the middle of a giant plate full of overgrown spaghetti, was the one, the only, Aro Volturi.

"I'm blind." I murmured to Edward. We took our place on the bench everyone was on.

"Hello, my wonderful friends!" Then it hit me. There was spaghetti on the plate. My challenge was, whenever someone said spaghetti, to say psketty. This would be hard.

" Today, we will be diving into spaghetti." Aro looked at me, as if he was challenging me.

"Aro, it's psketty." I shouted. I got some strange looks, but Aro seemed unfazed.

"Whatever. Now, there are exactly two noodles in here that are marked with an X. Your challenge is to find it. BUT! If you select a noodle without an X from the pile, you have to eat it. The whole thing." I gasped, and looked at the pile again. They had to be the width of my hand!

"Ready, set, go eat some spaghetti!" He raised his arm like a game show host. Wrong, just wrong. We took off.

"Aro it's psketty!" I dove into the pile, and grabbed a random one. Yanking it out of the pile, I pulled it. It was suprisingly heavy. I pulled it fiercely, twisting and turning and trying to find an X. My stomach started twisting as I realized there wasn't one. I picked off a piece, popping it in my mouth. Hey, it wasn't half bad! I ate it in chunks. I was about halfway done before I started feeling full. Glancing around, I saw the vampires were having trouble, the wolves were working well, and us humans were right in the middle. When I was done the noodle, I ran back in. So focused was I, I was caught completely by suprise when I was knocked to the ground...or to the spaghetti plate. Then a voice I knew all to well hissed in my ear.

"In ten seconds Edward will shove Jacob. The noodle to the right of Edward's left shoe has an X." I glanced up at the pixie who had rushed off before anyone could notice.

"Move over leech!" I heard Jacob's shout, and turned just in time to see him smash to the ground. I focused my attention to Edward's foot. I could see a black spot on a noodle there! I lunged for it, yanking it up.

"YES!" I shouted, laying back onto the plate. Aro clapped.

"Bella is a food eating type person for the week!" He giggled. Once again, soooo wrong. I glanced at Alice who had a sad expression, sifting through the noodles. I sighed, getting up, noodle in hand. My mind was spinning. Why did she do that? Why not keep it for herself? Sighing, I saw the truth.

When she achieved something, in this case the HOH, she thought she was better than us. So she metaphorically kicked us out. As if we were her work staff and she was the employer. But it was all human nature. Yeah, she shouldn't have done that. It was wrong, and she got a lot of people after her. But I knew she was sorry, and deep down, I knew I had to forgive her.

Alice

I watched Bella claim her prize. I smiled. This had been my vision. Her spotting the noodle, her smiling goofily as she received her prize. My smile grew wider. My thoughts were interrupted by Jessica's cry.

"Yess!!" I dropped what I was holding. The food competition was done. Bella turned and flashed me a smile. Thank god I was back in good with them.

Bella

I finally caught her eye, and smiled wide as I could at her. Alice smiled in return. Then the ground left, and I was in Edward's arms.

"You have food. Nice work, love." He smiled a crooked smile. I grinned.

"I think it's turned into a game of emotional stability. If you throw a tantrum because you didn't get your way, you don't get far. But if you can grit your teeth and bear it, before you know it, you've won." I smiled at the utter truth of my epiphany.

**A/N: Ah, I feel a bit better. But I puked a minute ago. So review. Thanks! **


	21. Operation make Bella cry

**A/N: Okay. I recived what I would call a rather rude reveiw. I realize I haven't updated in quite some time. But would you like to know why?**

**My seven year old brother poured a kettle full of boiled water over himself, leaving 10% of his body covered in second degree burns. I can't update when I'm sitting in the hospital watching him screech in pain. I'd block you if you hadn't sent an annonymous review. You don't know what's going on in my life, so "Bob", butt out.**

**Sorry to everyone else, but that person got me MAD. It was totally uncalled for and just UGG! I can handle constructive critisism, but that went too far. But at least you get a chappy out of it.**

Ed's POV

My love was still mumbling in her sleep when I was called to the diary room. I moved carefully, trying not to disturb Bella. Once I was out of the room, I just ran to the diary room. No human was awake. Just as I feared, an ivory shaded envelope was waiting on the seat. I took a deep, unnessecary breath, before ripping it open.

_Edward,_

_Glad to have you on our team. You must remember that if you refuse the task, Bella is evicted. You must make Bella cry. Don't start with the "tears of joy" insanity, they must be tears of sadness. There is one way that I suggest, and you will get a slop free pass for Bella that lasts the entire game, or yourself if you use this method. Leave her again._

The note was crumpled on the floor in a second, and in another I was back in my room, ipod on, blaring as loud as it would go in my sensitive ears. Whatever I did, it would hurt Bella. And that was unacceptable.

Bella's POV

I awoke for no particular reason this time. It was still dark out the window, and Edward sat with his ipod on so loud that I could hear it from here. His jaw was taught and his eyes were closed. I sat up. He didn't respond. He was probably lost in the music. Leaning over, I kissed him softly. I was immediatly pushed away.

"Not now Bella." He yanked the earphones out, and examined my face. What in the world was he looking for? His gaze was searching...

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, stretching slighty. He shook his head. This was a little weird. Maybe Jake or Mike was being inappropriate in their minds. I shrugged it off, standing up.

"C'mon. I want some food." I persuaded, but he shook his head again, some internal dilema raging on his face. I walked out to the kitchen. It was abbandoned. Huh. I whipped up an omlette as quickly as I could. Sitting down to eat, I watched our doorway, waiting for Edward to come out. He didn't. Jacob joined me, sitting beside me.

"Hey Bells." He stole my fork and a chunk of my omlette.

"Hey! Go make your own!" I complained. He raised an eyebrow.

"Make me." How juivinille. I made a grab for my fork, but he held it above my head. Then I got a plan. Flawed, but still useable.

"Hey Jake...kiss me." His eyes widened, game forgotten. In his shock, I yanked the fork out of his grasp. "Ha!"

Edward's POV

I heard her ask him to kiss her. I knew it was a ploy, because I saw the spark of an idea in her eyes just before. Unfortunatly, this was the best chance I had to make her cry. Getting up, I was hovering over her in a second, in the forest with her on my back in another.

"Why?" I asked coldly. Her face was paler than normal, probably from the shock of my sudden apperance, her eyes wide as she realized what I was talking about. My long dead heart was breaking to have to do this, but it would help her in the end...right?

"No, it wasn't like that!" She stuttered, shocked at my conclusions. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I could stop now, but...I couldn't watch her be tourtured by Alice's insane concoctions anymore. I took a deep breath.

"How could you do this?" I shouted, towering over her. She shook her head frantically. Doing this to her was killing me.

"I don't know! Stop it!" She pleaded, sobs wracking her body. I wished I could. I lowered my voice, trying to make my voice furious when all I wanted to do was wipe her tears and hold her close.

"I don't even know you anymore, Bella." I growled. I was sure my voice displayed the tourture I felt at this disgusting act. I spun on my heels, running away. I heard her voice, and it stopped me in my tracks.

"No! Don't leave me! Somebody HELP!" She shreiked. I heard a thump. Her body falling to the ground. I couldn't move. "Not again...don't leave me again." She whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back to her. Sure enough, she was face down, sobbing into the dirt. I lifted her up, sitting on a log, wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, pulling her close. I could tell she put all the force in her frail body towards trying to hold me here. "I was stupid. Forgive me?" I asked into her shoulder. She kissed my neck. I took that as a yes.

Bella's POV

My mind was racing as I held him close. Edward didn't do that of his own free will. His face wasn't angry when he screamed at me, but I recognized the tourtured look he got when he was forced to do something that would hurt me. The 'I hate myself and everything is my fault' look. There was something wrong with this picture. And I would find out what.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuunnnn. And before you ask, Bella will get to finish her challenge...soon. Wow, that was hard to write. Like Bells said, there's something wrong with the whole Edward leaving her picture. Oh well. Reveiw!**


	22. Another America's Player!

**A/N: Omg, I am sooo sorry for two reasons. #1, For not posting.I'm a lazy person. #2, I messed up. Mike was evicted in chapter 10, but I forgot, so now on the block is Quil and Dalton. THANK YOU TO RoseAliceCullen FOR SPOTTING THAT!!! So this chapter is for her.**

I sat on my balcony, reading a book, when the announcment that the evictions were about to begin sounded. With a sigh, I headed toward the table. Edward was waiting, still standing and prepared to pull out my chair. He didn't meet my gaze. It had been like that all day, he held me close, kissed my cheek, but never looked me in the eyes or gave more than a yes or no answer to our conversation. I knew he was beating himself up, but I still didn't understand. I took my seat, and he sat beside me, focusing on a wood grain in the table top. I realized I was the last to sit, but I really didn't care.

"Okay, Rose, you may vote." Carlisle instructed. Rose got up fluently. I was last once again. It was a no brainer. Quil was a nice guy, and I could never do that to him when I had another, more juicier option. It must have been a no brainer for everyone else, because Dalton was evicted. I sighed as he walked out. My secrets were still intact. Now it was time to unraval some other secrets.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked, and he nodded, taking my hand and pushing my chair in for me. I sighed, and led him to the balcony, sitting in one chair and pointing at the other chair without a word. He sat. For the first time in hours he looked me in the eyes. So much for my concentration.

"Yes, love?" He emphizisied the love slightly.

"Stop it. I know that you didn't choose to hurt me. Who told you?" I stared at a spot on his forehead. Still not helping my concentration, for now I just wanted to kiss it. Ugg!

"Love, it was a simple misunderstanding. I read his vile thoughts and overreacted." I stared into his eyes for a moment, and saw the apprehention. He was lying.

"Lier." I narrowed my eyes, and he folded his hands in his lap, staring at them.

"Please Bella. Don't." He pleaded, still staring at his hands. I groaned.

"What exactly would you feel the need to hide from me?" It made no sense, but someone was forcing him to do things, to go against who he loved.

"Bella, please! It's for your own good!" And then he was kissing me, and my resolve melted slowly.

"No." I mumbled, trying to pull away. It worked, but I saw the panic in his eyes. What the heck was going on? This wasn't an Edward thing to do.

"Jasper needs me, I'll be back in a minute." He turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm. He could have shaken me off, but he didn't. He just sighed. "Bella..." He said in a pleading voice.

"What's going on, Edward?" I asked. He didn't answer. He was being played by someone. Someone had controll. This wasn't my Edward. At least...part of him wasn't. The only reason he would ever hurt me was if he thought I was getting more in return. He wouldn't tell me because I would get hurt if he did. So what would pit us against each other? What would play him so? What could he be hiding? What in all of America-

America's player.

**A/N: Dun Dun duuuuuuuun. Kay, a couple things**

**1. "Stella", go read the A/N in the last chapter, the letter to Bob. Yeah, that applies to you too.**

**2. Yeah it counts, he made her cry, and left her, so it works.**

**3. I saw the Twilight Movie. Twice. First time I was OMG OMG SO AWESOME TWILIGHT ITS EDWARD EEEE!!!! Second time, I was like wait a minute, this isn't good at all! So, yeah. 4. Yes, I do know it sucks, specially the eviction. I'm lazy right now and I wanted to do that America's player finds out about other America's player. Twas awesome.**

**REVIEW!**


	23. MY SHOES!

Of course! Everything made sense now! I kept my expression indifferant as my mind whirred.

"Please..." He murmered, tone helpless. If I was right, and he was another America's player, then we'd both be evicted if I let him cave. I'd just have to let it go.

"I trust you..." I muttered, burying my face in his cheast so he wouldn't see my eyes. I felt him relax.

"Good. Keep it that way." His arms snaked around my waist and I felt his lips on my hair. This was the Edward I knew. But in the mean time, I had a prank to pull. I pulled away, taking his hand.

"Kay, distract Alice." I muttered as softy as possible, and slipped into her room. I tiptoed straight for her closet, and opened it to see a huge selection of shoes. This would be hard. I started grabbing shoes, listening for the click of the door that would signal my being caught. But all I heard was a thump, Jake's voice shouting "Stupid leech!" and Emmett's manical laughter. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the last pair of shoes, making sure I had both, before rushing out the door and acting nonchalent. I didn't see Edward or Alice, so I supposed it was safe. Grabbing Edward's camera from our room, I snuck around, trying to catch Quil or Leah doing something embarassment worthy. Leah was sleeping in her room. Smirking, I stole into the room, grabbing some of her lipstick...wait, Leah wore makeup? Who knew! Sneaking up to her snoring form, I quickly designed a random clown mask onto her face before snapping a photo. I did the same to Quil. Luckily, Edward was an old fashioned guy, so it was one of those cameras that surrendered the picture as soon as I took it. Running into the forest, I dropped a shoe at five step intervals. I only fell once, thank you very much. When I was out of shoes, I pinned the pictures of Quil and Leah to two trees. It wasn't exactly embarrassing, but too bad. Strapping on her high heels, I started to walk back-andmaybeIdidtripandfallonthefirststepbuttoobad-and there, barring my way, was Alice herself, holding one of her shoes in one hand so hard I thought it would snap, and Edward by the shirt collar in the other. Uh oh....

**A/N: Kay, I know it's dumb and short and shiz, but I've been a busy bee, what with x-mas and friend fights and christmas plays and skating compititions and illnesses and...well, you get the picture. I'll try to update more often. Sorry guys! **


	24. The sacred art of REVENGE!

Alice had a firm grip on Edward's collar, forcing him to stoop slightly. Her face looked steaming mad, and yet I thought I saw a trace of amusement in her eyes.

"Alice please!" Edward pulled me away from my thoughts, just as Jasper came up behind him, leaving Alice free to kick him in the stomach before stalking toward me.

"Darling little Isabella." She purred, approaching until my back was pressed against a tree. I glanced up, but Jasper had Edward overpowered, probably distracting him with his thoughts.

"Do you know why my shoes are missing?" She held up a strappy heel and dangled it in my face. Remembering the task, I shook my head. She shot a pointed glance at my feet. "You know, I hate liers." She growled so close to my face that my eyes were crossing. I flinched back, causing Edward to growl. Alice glanced up at the pictures stapled to the tree. "And what are these?" She muttered, keeping one hand firmly on my shoulder, not enough to hurt, but enough to be uncomforable. Yanking them down, she smiled wide. "Did you know that I practice the sacred art of revenge?" I shook my head, and she cackled. Literally. She threw her head back and cackled like a witch. It almost made me smile. It would have if I wasn't being held hostage by a deranged vampire.

"You will...oh, you will." Stuffing the pictures in her pocket, she spun around on her heel. Pausing a few steps away from the cover of trees, right beside Jasper and Edward, she glanced back at me with the most wicked expression I had ever seen on her tiny face.

"I expect all of my shoes back by nightfall, polished and sparkling." She laughed again, running off, Jasper in tow. That was one insane pixie. I glanced toward Edward, who had his eyes shut, slumped against a tree. I gasped, running toward him (I didn't fall! I just...stumbled.) But when I looked up he was back to Edward, chuckling and offering me his hand.

"I don't know what possesed her to do that," He smiled, taking my hand and leading me in the direction of the house. "They're just shoes." I heard a growl in the distance, and laughed.

"I'm glad those two worked everything out." I commented, changing the subject. He chuckled.

"They love each other. I don't need to read their minds to see that." He squeezed my hand, always gental. I giggled, squeezing back.

"They aren't the only ones. I happen to be in love with a handsome, charming, sensitive, selfless, all around awesome man who has the most beautiful soul I've ever seen." He raised his eyebrows.

"So you're in love with who? Newton? The mutt?" I slapped him on the arm, still beaming.

"Don't even!" He smiled too, and unwound our hands so that he could slide his arm around my waist. I loved him, and whatever was coming, we'd get through it together. Even if I had a few hours to clean all Alice's shoes...gulp.


	25. Spinning Fruit

**A.N: Correct me if I'm wrong, but we're at HOH comp? Okay...This'll be really uncreative, but that's what you get at one a.m.**

I tossed the last shoe into Alice's closet, and it landed with a satisfying thump. Edward smiled at my exasperated sigh, and helped me two my feet.

"Seriously, how did that take three hours?" I grumbled, allowing him to tow me to the living room, where everyone was ready and impatient to begin.

"Welcome to this week's HOH competition!" Jasper read off a sheet in a monotone. "Since I was the previous HOH, I will be sitting out. Please choose team red or blue, and take a corrosponding bandana." In a flurry of movement, it was decided that the wolves and the humans would be on one team, the vampires and me on the other.

"Now could everyone follow me to the backyard?" Jasper asked and we all got up to follow him. I tied my blue bandana onto my wrist, like the rest of my team. We stepped outside, and saw what looked like two giant, metal, hollow strawberries that I recognized instantly.

"The Spinning Strawberries!" I declared, flashing back to fun summers spent with my aunt Rosemary in Canada. Every Canada day there was a festival, and there was one ride I went on without fail. You sat in the Strawberries, and use the table like thing in the middle to spin as fast as you could.

"Yes, the Spinning Strawberries. A favorite at many festivals, with a twist. These fruits will spin on their own. Last person to give in wins." It sounded easy enough, but there was sure to be a twist. After all, we were combating against vampires and werewolves here. Edward helped me into the strawberry, and I sat on my own chair. That was differant from the ones I knew. There had only been benches. There were also seatbelts, which confused me. The strawberry was totally closed in. And the last differance was the large red 'panic' button in the middle of the table. The speaker in the ceiling buzzed to life, and Carlisle announced, "On your marks, get set, spin!" The machine slowly ground into action, and we started off slow. I smiled, confident now. It would be easy to win this. I wasn't even concerned when it began spinning faster than I had ever spun before. All of it changed when a new panic button appeared on the wall, and the table lowered itself intothe floor. I was confused for a second, before our chairs started to spin, in the opposite direction of the strawberry. My gut clenched, and I took a deep breath to prevent sickness. Slowly, cracks of light began slicing the darkness, and the strawberries started to slow down, just to pick back up again, in the opposite direction. It had slowed long enough to see that the walls were decending. I was positive I was turning green by the time Edward decided I had had enough. He pressed the panic button and the strawberry halted, no doubt giving me whiplash.

"Edward! What the hell!" Emmett shouted after I had come back from heaving. Edward was compleatly oblivious to his anger, stroking my hair.

"Bella was tired of it." He murmered. I would have argued, had I not been a terrible lier. The other teams strawberry was starting to slow down, but to our left, the ground seemed to split in half, revealing a pool, with a balance beam, just barely sitting over the water line. Jasper was laughing as he read over the paper. The red team got out of the strawberry, stumbling around and tripping all over. The wolves may be almost indestructable, but they were still human...ish.

"Congradulations team red!" Jasper read. "You've won part one of the HOH competition. Now, who has the balence to win part two? Take turns walking this balence beam. Whoever gets across without falling in the least amount of time wins!" Mike was the first one, and he didn't even make it to the beam before he toppled into the pool. Everyone tumbled in fact, exept Jacob and Leah. It was hilarious to watch the furious wolves growl at each other as Jasper read over the resaults. His face had turned grave again.

"Congradulations, Leah. You've won HOH!" He handed the key over to her, and it was a moment before I realized why this was the worst possible development.

Leah was now the decider of our fate. And I had pranked her just this morning.

**A.N: Yes, it's rushed, terrible, and unoriganal. At least it's an update. I refuse to spell check it because I just want to load this on, so if it's got typos I'm sorry. Night!**


	26. Threats and Powder

I swallowed nervously as the playful mood twisted violently, turning dark. Edward tensed, no doubt reacting to the thoughts in the new HOH's head. Before I knew it he had pulled me to a standing position, and was leading me stiffly towards the house. I felt a swirl of calm alter the mood around us, but for once Jasper's ability did nothing. Even the humans glanced at each other warily, their sub conscience mind warning what their conscience would not, could not comprehend. I was steered directly to the room I shared with Edward. Jasper followed us, and after a moment Jacob appeared, a sandwich in his hand.

"Great, just great." Edward sighed, pacing beside me. I sighed, moving to the bed.

"No use fretting." I murmured, in an attempt to calm him. He completely ignored me, focusing on Jasper.

"This is war." Edward muttered, his expression truly frightening. "No longer just some silly stage Alice is going through. The thoughts swirling through their minds were sickening." Jasper nodded.

"Bu wa we do bout it?" Jacob asked, his mouth full. I glared at him and he swallowed. "But what do we do about it?" I sighed, falling onto the pillows and staring at the ceiling. Once I did so, I gasped.

"Look up!" I exclaimed. After they saw what was scrawled on our ceiling, a chorus of growls sounded. Because in dark, blood red paint (at least I hoped it was just paint) was written the message: 'Time for the human to see what real pain is'. Stapled next to it was one of the prank snapshots I had to take. I shuddered.

"Like I said. War." Edward growled.

**I would leave it at that, but loyal readers = a loyal writer. So you get another chapter.**

The tension in the air was suffocating as I sat in the kitchen the next morning, waiting for Edward to finish making my scrambled eggs. It had so far been a pleasant morning. Edward had pretended nothing had happened, much to my suprise, and the nomination ceremony passed quickly, with no suprises. I was officially on the chopping block beside Jacob. Like I said, no suprises. But I had a feeling that something was happening, something bigger than anyone expected. The house had divided solidly into groups. There was our alliance, then Alice's (Her, Rose, Esme and now apparently Leah), the humans, and the rest of the wolves. The only one who really didn't have a group was Emmett, but he seemed contented with drifting around. This morning, the barriers were huge and ominous. Edward was right. Somehow we had gotten in so deep that this had become more than a game. Alice, my best friend, was writing threats on my ceiling, for crying out loud. But of course, just when I thought things couldn't get worse, they did.

"Bella, diary room please." A voice sounded from the speakers. I sighed, taking one last bite of my breakfast before slipping off my seat. When I got to the diary room, there was, of course, a crisp envelope laying on the seat. My gut suddenly twisted. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I just didn't know what. I reached for the envelope, opening it with shaky hands. I pulled out the letter, and gasped when white powder fell onto my hands. The letter itself was blank. I shook the powder off, trying to brush it off of my clothes, to little effect. I made myself as presentable as possible with whatever it was, chalk dust maybe, clinging to my shirt. I decided the powder served no purpose but to annoy, and stalked out to the kitchen to finish my eggs before they got too cold. Edward met me with a hug, but stiffened before releasing me. He pulled away, hands on my forearms.

"What?" I asked. He was looking for something in my face. He glanced up over my shoulder, and his eyes narrowed. "What is it?" I insisted. For some reason his form was drifting around, losing focus. My mind became foggy as well.

"Bella? What happened?" Edward asked, his voice laced with panic. But I couldn't tell him. Not that I didn't want to, but I couldn't open my mouth. The edges of my vision were engulfed in blackness It hit me that maybe that powder was something more than chalk dust. Then I blacked out.

**A/N: That was very random. And stupid. Kay, review and junk :P **


	27. Allergic Reactions and Sudden Evictions

Edward's POV

I hugged Bella as she came out of the diary room, but as soon as I was close enough to smell her blood, I knew something was off. Taking a step back, I saw her face becoming less and less alert. I looked over her shoulder, and narrowed my eyes at Alice, leaning against the diary room door. Slowly she raised her open palm to her mouth, blowing a fine white powder off of it.

"Damn." I cursed under my breath. "Bella? What happened?" I asked her. She looked dizzy, and I felt sick. Alice did something to Bella. Her system was weak- if Alice made her sick, I would personally pummel the pixie. Bella coughed once, her eyes rolling back in her head as she collapsed. I caught her quickly.

"Jasper! Jacob!" I shouted, carrying Bella to the couch. "Carlisle, damn it, something's wrong!" My brother was there in an instant, his eyes darkening. Jacob had called Carlisle, and the t.v had lowered quickly. My throut was becoming thick. If I could cry, I would have been. Her head lolled back over the arm of the couch.

"White powder!" I told Carlisle, taking Bella's pulse. It was slower than usual, but not dangerously slow. "Slow, but not dramatically." The screen went blank and Carlisle walked in through the Diary room.

"Alice, get in here now!" Carlisle yelled, an envelope crumpled in his hand. She didn't show. "Okay, Edward, exactly what happened?" Kneeling beside my angel, he began to survey the situation, Alice's disappearance forgotten.

"I hugged her, her blood smelt...off, I don't know, she looked dizzy, she collapsed." I was well aware of the edge of panic creeping into my voice. I felt Jasper attempting to calm me, but it wasn't helping.

"And we're sure it isn't simply sleeping powder?" Jasper murmured, pushing me heavily into a chair.

"I don't know. I just know that whatever it was is begining to give her an allergic reaction." I felt a burning hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Jacob.

"Relax, man. Worse comes to worse, you change her." His eyes were a strange mix of sympathy and pain.

"Your pack would allow that?" I asked. Not that it was an issue. Bella wasn't going to be changed here, in front of a group of humans.

"Of course we will." I looked back to my love, and had to look away again. Carlisle was giving her a shot.

"Okay, Jacob and Jasper, go hunt Alice down. Hurting Bella is not an amusing twist. I want to speak with her. Edward, please just relax. See, I think it's just a temporary sleeping powder. She's stirring. Come over here and hold her hand." He commanded, and I immediately went to kneel beside Carlisle.

"If you can hear me love, you're okay. I love you." I murmured in her ear, taking her hand in mine.

Bella's POV

I actually woke up when Edward was sitting me on the couch. I was paralyzed beyond even opening my eyes. I heard every word, including Jacob granting Edward permission to turn me into a vampire if it turned deadly.

I was also awake for the needle.

"Mmm..." I responded to Edward's 'I love you' about three minutes after he said it. I could finally open my eyes, and turned, kissing his face that was right beside my own.

"Bella!" His voice sounded joyful, relieved, and anxious all at once. I sat up slowly, assisted by his cold hands.

"Just sleeping powder." Carlisle murmured, sitting back on his heels. "But whatever was used to create it, Bella is allergic." Edward kissed me, and we only broke apart at the sounds of Alice being dragged into the room by Jacob and Jasper.

"I didn't do anything!" She struggled against them.

"Bad move, Alice." I suspected the only reason Edward hadn't attacked her was that I had one hand on his ear and the other arm around his neck. He wasn't getting away from me without a fight.

"I didn't do anything." She repeated curtly to him.

"Bullshit." He growled. I held him even tighter.

"Why does this envelope have your scent all over it?" Carlisle asked. "Alice, Bella was allergic to the powder. She could've died." I thought I saw something flash in her eyes before it was covered by a cool stare right into his eyes.

"Well whoever did it should be automatically evicted. Correct?" Her chin raised slightly, and Edward and I exchanged glances. "Don't you agree, Jasper?" He looked a little suprised that he was being involved.

"Um, yeah?" She smiled slightly to herself.

"Would you find that a suitable punishment, Edward?" She asked, turning her icy stare to him.

"Just until we're out of human view." He growled. A grin spread slowly across the pixie's face.

"Jacob, you are officially evicted, along with Leah." She spun, trotting quickly to her room. We all stared after her, stunned.

"What the hell is she talking about, Jacob?" Edward inquired, anger seeping into his voice.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. It's been a busy few months. If anyone doesn't read my note stories, I suggest you do, so you can know when I plan to update and such. This was fun to write :D And my favorite pastime site was just deleted (my account, not the site) and so I have a lot more free time. This story will benefit from that xD Kay? Review :D**


	28. Confusion and a poll

Edward's POV

"...what the hell is she talking about, Jacob?" I fixed my stare on him, listening closly.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round...._ Damnit. But why did he feel the need to block his thoughts?

"I'm sure she's...lying?" Bella had a grip on me, doing her best to get into a position that would make sure if I got up she'd rip her arm off. In turn, not allowing me to stand.

"Leah!" Carlisle called, crossing his arms. She arrived, a smirk playing on her features.

"Carlisle. How nice to see you in person." Her expression was cool and confident.

"And you, Leah. Now, we just had a little incident, and it seems Alice thinks you are to blame." Carlisle offered pleasantly.

_Bitch._ She hissed in her mind.

"Ah, well, what happened exactly?" She asked, though her expression told me she knew exactly what was wrong.

"Well, a simple sleeping powder was administered to Bella. But...she was allergic. It was a near-fatal incident, so our only choice is to evict those who participated.

"Okay, I'm fine, this is an overreaction! There was nothing near fatal about it. Carlisle got here in time." Bella crossed her arms, allowing me to stand, finally.

"Don't be ridiculous, love." I told her, keeping my eyes on Jacob's nervous expression. I was sure Leah and Alice were involved, but I didn't know about Jacob. "The person...or people...who did this deserve to be punished." She grabbed my wrist, standing up beside me.

"I have no idea what's going on..." Jacob inserted. I thought his words were truthful, but I wasn't the best judge.

"So who was it?" Carlisle asked, at a loss.

_Jacob doesn't have a trace of deception about him, Edward. But that could be practice, or some kind of mental control of his emotions. Could be plausable, especially with his kind. _Jasper directed toward me in his thoughts. The mystery deepened as we all stared at each other.

**A/N: Crap, I dug a hole and I can't get out. Who did it???? D: I have no idea. So, I'm going to put a poll up. It'll be on my profile in like, ten minutes. **


	29. Snowmen in hell

**A/N: The poll was awesome, and now I'm chalk full of ideas and plans!**

**And btw- I can build the ladder myself, I just needed to know who you want me to build it around. **

**Everyone ready for a story of conspiracy? And a big guessing game? Good!**

Bella's POV

The atmosphere remained tense. This fuss was all for nothing. Really, I was totally fine. Sure, I was royally pissed at the rest of the house, but that was the game! Big Brother was all about lying, backstabbing, and strategy. A human chess game, in effect.

"Well how do you propose you find the culprit?" Leah asked. Her tone was cool, she was the ice queen. Suddenly it was Phoenix high school all over again.

"We could stop the entire game?" Carlisle offered, and Edward shook his head.

"Let's not be drastic. I think..." He met my eyes for a moment, searching for something. He sighed, and a mask came over his features, meaning we were in for shit. "We should let the... culprits go unpunished. As long as they know that Big Brother Cullen is about to get a hell of a lot more heated." He met Leah's eyes. She didn't break. I bit my lip. Edward? Letting it go? What's next, snowmen in hell?

"If you agree Bella, we can leave it at that." Carlisle saw the same determined light in Edward's eyes that I saw.

"I'm fine with that." I smiled, trying to make it threatening.

"Alright..." Carlisle took one last glance around at us before exiting through the Diary room. We stood looking at each other a few more seconds before Edward broke off, tugging me to our room.

"You're sure?" I asked him as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Positive. Bella, my love, as much as I would love to crush their bones, grind them into dust, tear them-"

"The point, Edward." I grinned, and he smiled.

"The point is that as much as I want to kill whoever did this, I love you too much to put you in that danger. We'll beat them at this mental game, and worry about tomorrow when it comes." I hugged him again, and he buried his face in my hair.

"Did you know that I love you?" I inquired, and he laughed.

"I had a hunch." There was a knock on the door and it opened as Edward and I broke apart. Jasper entered, a meek Jacob behind him.

"I got the truth out of him. Jasper grinned, and my heart soared. Jake wasn't responsible!

"I knew that it was going to happen, Bella. I caught them. Leah threatened me with..." He blushed, looking at the floor, "Err...blackmail material she's seen in my mind. I didn't stop it, I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry." I smiled at him, giving him a quick hug.

"Of course you're forgiven, Jake!" He smiled half heartedly.

"Yeah. Thanks." He didn't look very happy, but I dismissed it.

"That leaves who...? Leah and Alice, right?" I looked around at the men before me, and there was silence. "What? What did I miss?" Edward's eyes turned dark.

"We don't know who it was, love. The only one we know couldn't have done it would be you and I, and possibly Lauren since she doesn't have the intelligence." He smiled crookedly, trying to coax a laugh from me. But my mind was flickering over every member of the house. Who had been acting strange? Well, everyone.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked, frustrated by my silence.

"I think...this game is about to get interesting."

**A/N: -evil laugh- Wow, my mind is amazing. Seriously, there's like fifty million places I could go with this! But I know which one I'm going to follow up on. My advice? Keep a catalogue of all the odd little clues here and there :D It'll make the guessing game much easier.**


	30. Running for our lives

Bella's POV

It was time for the veto competition. Suddenly the members of the house were in blurred disarray. I knew the only one I could trust was Edward, no matter how sincere everyone else sounded.

Jacob and I were on the block, and therefore we would each, at random, pick one name from a blue, velvet bag to play in the competition. Leah would do the same as HOH, equaling six players.

As the meeting was called to order, Jacob and I stood on either side of Leah as she herself reached into the small bag, pulling out a name.

"Edward." She growled the name, and Edward stood, unaffected. The bag was held to Jacob, and he reached in.

"Emmett." Emmett was a neutral candidate. I didn't know what side he was on. I suspected not even he knew that. I took a deep breath, wishing on my lucky stars as I felt around in the bag, yanking out a name.

"Alice." I muttered in defeat, and she leapt up, striding to stand beside us. Leah glanced at the paper.

"Everyone is to get changed and meet outside." She read, her dark eyes focusing on me for the shortest second, a threatening grin spreading across her features. Edward squeezed my hand before leading me swiftly to our room.

"Love, it's an endurance competition." He went into no further detail as he tossed me a tank top, slacks, and a sweater before gathering the same for himself. I didn't ask questions and he looked away so I could slip them on. I still found that rather stupid, seeing as we were married. But whatever made Edward happy...

I held his hand as we walked out to the yard. I blinked as I saw that sitting in the middle of the backyard, there were six massive, oversized escalators. Leah took her position in front of them, facing us.

"The host of the Veto competition will be...Jessica." She beckoned her up. Jessica took the card from Leah's hands and began to read.

"Um...well, you must run at a natural pace up the escalators. When you reach the top, you can stop until you reach the bottom again, and then continue. Whoever can do this the longest wins the power of veto." It was running. I couldn't even walk up stairs without tripping, but run?!?! I was out of this competition for good. Alice would elect not to use the veto, as would Leah. Emmett would probably take Jake or myself off the block, and Edward would defiantly save me, and Jake would remove himself. So I just had to pray Edward got it.

We were instructed to stand at the foot of the stairs.

"Three, two, one, go!" The escalators started going, quicker than I expected. I stumbled a little, but straightened myself. The goal was to run and stay up. It was chilly out- I mentally thanked Edward for the layering.

"Looks like the house guests are off to a fine start!" I didn't dare look at the other competitors for fear of losing my footing. "Well, I'm rather...hot. I say we crank the A.C." Jessica read roboticlly, the words losing their impact. Suddenly it got really cold. I started shivering, and attempting to run at the same time. Not a good match. Inevitably, I tripped, at least managing to not injure myself. "And Bella is out!" I groaned, watching as the speed increased, just enough for it to appear human speed but close to vampire speed. I could tell Leah and Jacob were itching to transform. Maybe that would give the vampires an advantage.

"Okay, well now that the other contestants look cold, let's throw in some heat." Jessica read, and I noticed vents on the escalators begin to blow. The wolves started to look uncomfortable. I guess seeing as they were so hot in the first place, the cold didn't bug them, but the heat did. The vampires just kept running. I knew there would have to be a LOT of twists to get them off.

"Looks like now that we've turned up the heat they need a little breeze to keep cool." Jessica read again, and I groaned, grabbing the page.

"Go join the rest of the house inside." I grumbled to her, and she left. The escalators immediately sped up. Edward was fine, while everyone else looked a little strained. A giant fan emerged at the top of each escalator, and began to blow full force. Leah fell backwards, unable to keep up the speed and resistance, and Jacob stopped, shuddering dramatically. It was only Alice, Emmett and Edward.

"Now that we're down to three," I read, with a considerable increase in emotion, "We're going to see how you all keep up under bribery. We're going to offer you each gifts, and you must elect whether to take them or not." Carlisle's t.v head decided.

"Thank you Bella, I'll take it from here. Alice, you are the first. An _unlimited_ credit card, along with permissions to take one person on a massive shopping spree across Europe, with no interference, received upon exit from the house." Her eyes lit up.

"I'll take it." She grinned, stopping. "It's not like this matters anyways." I sighed, watching Edward continue to run all out. I knew very well he would take any bribe that would get him something for my benefit. And if he did, I'd strangle him. Theoretically, of course.

"Edward." I crossed my fingers. "The offer is...Bella allows you to enroll her for two years in Dartmouth. As a human." I gasped, and felt like taking a rock and smashing Carlisle's face-screen thing. Edward looked at me, and if he was human I knew his eyes would brim with tears. He stopped running.

"Congratulations, Emmett! You are the winner of the Veto competition." I glared at Edward.

"Sorry, love. But you must know it's in your best interests." I groaned, knowing he was right. I allowed him to kiss the top of my head, and embrace me.

"It's okay. But really... will Emmett take me off the block?" I asked, and Edward shrugged, his eyes dark. We proceeded to the living room, wasting no time. Emmett had dropped his omnipresent grin as he skipped the pleasantries.

"We all know why we're here, and I'm not going to go through a ten minute ceremony just to create suspense. So, I'm going to...not exercise the power of veto today. Thank you." Leah looked smug, and I realized it was either me or Jake going home.

**A/N: Oooh, shame on you Emmett :O Haha, okay. Sorry for the long break in between chapters. So here you go, a spiffy long one :)**


	31. Quitters never win

Edward sat in a stunned silence, long after everyone else had moved on and left. I sat beside him, rubbing his back, attempting to get him to relax.

"Bella...if you leave, it's going to be hell for me." He whispered, pulling me onto his lap. "I know it's hard, but I have to make sure Jacob is evicted." I sighed, leaning into him, knowing there was no point in arguing. Eventually Jake came to sit beside us.

"Bells...I know you want to win, and Sam needs me back at La Push anyways. Don't feel bad if I'm out...okay?" He pleaded, and I loved Edward all the more for holding silent and unmoving as I hugged Jacob, pecking him on the cheek.  
"Of course, Jake. But that means you can't be sad if I'm evicted." Edward's head snapped around, looking Jake in the eye.

"You don't have to, Jake. Honestly." Jacob shook his head, smiling to himself.

"But I do, Edward. I really do." He grinned, and Edward smiled.

"Then I thank you, honestly, and sincerely." I glared at them, waiting to be clued in. When neither offered an explanation, I grumbled.

"I think you're forgetting that the human can't read minds." Jacob laughed at me.

"You are not going to be evicted. Because I'm going to quit." He explained, and Edward cut in before I could say anything.

"And you can't help it, so don't bother." I glared at them, knowing they were too stubborn to persuade.

"Jake, you really shouldn't-" I began, before Jake cut me off.

"But I'm going to. Peace out!" He grinned, and strolled out the front door.

**A.N: :) *pats Jake on the head* GOOD PUPPY :D Aha, well that's that. Review and I'll update quicker next time :P**


	32. A new challenge

**A.n: I cut out the food comp D: I just can't think of a million differant competitions, so this way you get chapters more often and such. SO JUST PRETEND THEY ALL ARE ON NORMAL FOOD, KK?**

The house was called to order and Carlisle spoke to us through his t.v.

"It seems an eviction ceremony is unnecessary. One of the players on the block has quit." Leah's eyes narrowed, sending a silent threat my way. I averted my eyes, hearing a soft growl from Edward. I was perched on his lap, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Shhh..." I whispered to him gently, not a reprimand, but a comforting gesture. I turned back to Carlisle.

"Jacob has left the house, and so the HOH competition can begin." I bit my lip. The game was moving quickly, and we still had no idea who did it, or who was playing us all like a piano.

Edward carried me bridal style out to the backyard, which had a giant pool of mud. Grreeaaattt....

"Gross!" I heard Lauren complain, and my head turned to her. She was standing beside Jessica, and they were looking with disgust into the muck. They had been flying under the radar lately...if we weren't careful, they would make it to the end while we were wrapped up in bigger business. My eyes traveled over the backyard, and I suddenly noticed the setup in the corner (tables and chairs) was IDENTICAL to the real show...

"Okay, this is how the competition works." Leah read, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Each contestant must slide down into the mud, and then search for letters. Whoever can make the name Cullen..." She frowned at the page, not happy with the choice, "...first will be crowned HOH. As prior HOH, I cannot participate. Contestants, take your places." We all shuffled around the mud, getting ready to jump in. "Ready...and...GO!" We all jumped in, feeling around for letters. Edward was moving faster than he should have, as was Jasper, but the humans weren't paying attention. I grinned as I pulled out a C, continuing my search. I felt a hand collide with mine, and looked up to see Edward. He slipped three letters into my hand...U, L, and E. I narrowed my eyes, but held onto them anyways. Jasper suddenly came up beside me, setting the letters L and N in front of me. I grabbed them, laughing. They were setting me up.

"I've got it!" I shouted, holding my letters.

"So do I!" Lauren grinned, hoisting hers up. I glared at her.

"Show them to me." Leah instructed, and we both climbed out. I laid mine onto the lawn, spelling C U L L E N out nicely. Lauren snorted.

"Ha, that isn't how you spell it!" She set hers out... C E L L U N. I grinned.

"Sorry, but it's my last name. I know how to spell Cullen." Leah agreed in a murmur, upset, and Lauren looked defeated.

"Whatever. This is stupid anyway." Leah tossed me the HOH key, and I grinned. But then the grin faded as I watched the rest of the house climb out of the pool, and I remembered the duty of the HOH.

As we came into the house, a voice from above instructed me into the diary room. I cursed, seeing a white envelope on the seat when I got there.

_Bella,_

_America's Player is almost done. Your mission this week...to go into everyone's underwear drawer, and switch items around. There must be at least THREE items switched in each member of the house, preferably between genders. NOT between spouses. _

I laughed. How old were we exactly? Obviously in grade school. I left the note there, and went back out to meet Edward. He took a look at my face, before embracing me.

"We need to discuss." He whispered in my ear, tugging me in to meet Jasper.

**A/N: Wowww, Bella is HOH :) GOOD LUCK WITH THAT BELLA. xD Kay, review and stuff.**

**  
OH! I almost forgot the reason for updating! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!**

**Anyone who likes Phantom of the Opera (or even if you don't, really...) and Twilight will L-O-V-E the story Theatre of Secrets by jinxywinxy. It's a Twilight fanfic, with the Twi characters, but with a PotO twist. It's AMAZING. And it only has three reviews. SO! Go read/review.**

**The url is fanfiction(dot)net/s/5245581/1/Theatre_of_Secrets it's really good, so go RIGHT NOW. I want that story to have more reviews before I update D:**


	33. That's all, folks!

**Oh, wow. I don't even think I know what to say here...well, several things. First, I'm sorry. It's been two, three years...and wow. Things have changed. I stopped updating because I fell out of love with Twilight. I haven't done anything Twi-related in years. My group of friends has changed dramatically, as has my sense of humour. I haven't spoken to Bre in three years, Chicken Wing in two. Reading back on some of these stories...I cringe at how stupid I was. However, beyond all of that, I am happy that I brought smiles and joy to some readers for a long time. That, I'm not ashamed of. I dislike many of my author's notes. It's clear I was quite immature. My spelling and proofreading abilities certainly weren't stellar. Nevertheless, that's not really what's important, is it? **

** So I guess I can say thank you for giving me this experience. This story, this website...it's what pushed me to begin writing. Today, I'm a published author, have won several awards for playwrighting/English, and am devoted to writing my own fiction. Writing is what I'm known for. English is my life. I can't go a day without writing. It's everything to me. Fanfiction has a special place in my heart because of that.**

** And to my critics, I'd like to say that yes, this story was mindless. But that's what childhood is, isn't it? It was mindless, terrible, and silly. And that silliness, that "hyper" immaturity, makes the world a little brighter, in my opinion. When the world is full of illness, death, wars and blood...I don't think that the worst thing in the world is to laugh just for the sake of laughing. Not because something is witty or what have you, but just because it's meant to be silly. Of course, that's where opinions differ, obviously. I just encourage you to remember that this was literally the first piece of writing I attempted. Big Brother Cullen Style was the first attempt at a story. I was what, twelve? Maybe thirteen for the more recent ones? We all have embarrassing chapters of our history. This happens to be mine. We all begin as amateurs. I still am one, by all accounts. We can't all hit the ground running. **

** That being said, I thank you so much, all of you. The reviewers who have read through from 1 to 120. And now, this Author's Note goodbye, three years later. Honestly, without that support I wouldn't be where I am today. You guys shaped me as a person, in good ways and in bad. The criticism taught me to question myself. And upon rereading all of this, I see that I was a total and complete bitch about it. I probably still am, and I'll look back on this three years from now and hang my head in shame. But the praise I received, the support, the love and appreciation...that means everything to me. No matter how many people tell me how stupid I was, no matter the mistakes and the idiocy...I like to believe I made people happy. And I think that's worth a lot more than writing something philosophical about which you can all nod and pretend to care about. Yeah, it was silly. Embarrassing, even. But, I digress. **

** All I'd like to say is thank you. You don't even know how much this has changed me. My life in grade nine, right at the end of these notes, was hell. I guess I changed because of it, a lot. Writing became my crutch. It held me up when I was weak. It saved me countless times. Instead of bottling up everything that was happening, I wrote it out. And that's what saved me. I know that's corny, and you can feel free to just blow it off. But I couldn't reread those notes and not finish it off, you know? I couldn't leave it at that. I have to say goodbye once and for all. **

** So thank you everyone. Everyone I yelled at, I'm so sorry, I was a twelve year old with an attitude. Every critic, you're totally right. I completely agree with you. This was terrible. But you know what? I don't care. Everyone who reviewed, thank you SO much...beyond any words. Any silent readers I had, thank you to you too! Thank you everyone. I can't really think of a way to end this properly, the final goodbye to such an important section of my life...so I guess that all I can say is...**

**Bagels ! Ahaha, I love you guys. Goodbye!**


End file.
